Not So Secret Anymore
by Soon-to-be Mrs. Tom Kaulitz
Summary: Edward Mike and Jake have been friends forever. Bella is the prettiest girl on campus. When they cross paths, an unlikely relationship is formed. But between who? What do the other two think? And WHAT is Alice doing with that banana! OOC-human-R&R 1st fic
1. Edward and His EverLasting Goodbyes

EPOV

"Edward, you ready?" a high-pitched, girly voice fluttered into my bedroom from the bottom of the stairs. Alice. I tore my eyes from the sky; a difficult feat, considering it was sunny, and this was Forks. The words "sunny" and "Forks" simply do not occur in the same sentence unless there's a "not" in between. Or, of course, unless you're discussing silverware engraved with solar designs, but that doesn't happen too often.

I wasn't sure if I should take it as an omen, or a good sign.

But I didn't have time to think about that now. I didn't want to have to deal with Jake if I was late to pick him up…dude has a _bit_ of a temper.

So I turned away from the southern wall of my room, (made entirely of glass, due to the fact that the entire southern wall of the whole house was made of glass,) and called, "Yup. Coming, Alice." I grabbed my packed suitcase and loped out the door of my room and to the top of the staircase. I flew down them and dropped my suitcase at the bottom when I reached it.

Time for goodbyes.

I went first to Carlisle, knowing that my mother's farewell would be much longer. He extended his hand.

"Bye, Dad," I said, grabbing his hand. Carlisle had a firm handshake; that of a doctor confident that their patient would recover, which, of course, was exactly what he was.

"Goodbye," he replied, embracing me.

"I love you." I felt him nod by way of response, and we pulled apart.

I turned to Esme. Her eyes were glistening with typical motherly tears, but she smiled. She took me in her arms.

"I love you, Edward. So, so much," she whispered into my hair, rocking slowly back and forth, still holding me.

"I love you too, Mom," I murmured back

"I'm so proud of you, Edward. You can't even imagine.

"I know Mom." She released me, but clamped her hands around my upper arms and held me away from herself, enabling her to see me clearly. I used to think that Esme might have been happier if I'd decided to go to Yale, as was the original plan, as opposed to the community college one of my best friends, Jake, got into. But, despite my suspicions, Esme always had a sparkle in her eyes, (not to be confused with the tears that glittered in them at the moment,) which told me that as long as I was happy, she was unimaginably so. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead, then turned to Alice, who had said goodbye to Carlisle while I was saying goodbye to Esme. As I had suspected, Alice's farewell was significantly shorter than mine, due to the fact that my parents knew what it was like to have her out of the house. She would be a sophomore this year. She, too, was attending the community college in New York that I was going to, (this was why I'd recommended the place to Jake in the first place,) having followed her boyfriend, Jasper, whose parents couldn't afford any better. Obviously, this meant that we wouldn't need to say goodbye to each other.

"Come on, Edward, let's go!" Alice called, getting impatient. She was already on her way outside.

"Coming. Love you guys," I told my parents, and walked out the door.

APOV

My foot tapped impatiently as I waited for Edward to finish his ever-lasting goodbyes. Could this boy take any longer?! For God's sake, it's like he's leaving for…I don't know…more than three months! (Yes, all this was for three months! He'd be back for Thanksgiving! I mean really, the boy's been to summer camp, how is this so different?)

Finally, _finally_, Esme released him. I hurriedly embraced my mother, only to rip out of her grip the second Edward's suitcase was in his hand. I began to walk out the door, but noticed that my brother wasn't behind me.

"Come on, Edward, let's go!" I called, annoyed.

"Coming. Love you guys," he addressed my parents.

I planned to pounce as soon as the front door was shut, but he beat me to it.

"What's with the edginess? You're acting like you just drank, like, six cups of coffee. Or committed a murder," he stated matter-of-factly. I scowled at him, raising an eyebrow. "What?" he asked, the picture of innocence.

I sighed. "Honestly, Edward, it's like you don't know me at all."

"I feel like I don't, most of the time," he mumbled. Another sigh, on my behalf.

"You know, Edward, as a brother, you're sometimes a disappointment." I grabbed the handle on the door of my lemon yellow Porsche, and hopped inside. "Jasper, Edward, Jasper! Why would I be _anxious _to get to college?!" At last, a trace of comprehension crossed his face. I recognized it instantly. Reaching out to pat his shoulder, I said, "_There's_ those Yale-worthy smarts! See ya at the airport!" And with that, I sped off.

As the forest whipped past me, the number of houses decreasing and the forest encroaching as I neared the boundaries of Forks, I thought about Jasper. He'd been gone for the entire summer, having won a kind of scholarship-type thing that flew him across the seas to Spain. Obviously I'd spoke to him on the phone at least once a day at the beginning, but the time difference had made that difficult. After a while, those calls had died down to roughly once or twice a week.

Okay, thinking about our _lack_ of communication certainly wasn't helping to ease the immense amount of pain that not seeing him had caused me. I decided to instead relive the moment we met…

…I swiveled slowly back and forth in my stool and sighed. _Where's Lauren?_ I wondered impatiently. _How long have I been waiting? Like, an hour?_ I. Am. Pissed. Lauren was supposed to meet me at the Forks Diner, (one of the rare decent eateries in Forks,) an hour ago. We were _going_ to talk about our science project, due in two days, but it looks like she has better things to do than get into Ivy League.

I blew out another sigh and spun my chair around so I was facing the rest of the diner, (which was deserted except for one old guy sitting at a booth,) and not the counter. I was about to get up when someone else walks in.

Now, as you probably know, rainstorms are hardly a phenomenon here in good old Forks. So seeing a tall male, soaked from head to toe, entering the diner didn't draw my attention. No. What caught my eye was the curiosity and kindness exuding from every fiber of his being. From his shaggy, blond, wind-swept hair to his flushed, smiling face to his gangly yet graceful presence, everything about him emanated interest. The distinction in his personality was so obvious that, despite the fact that I'd never even heard him speak, it was nearly visible. He looked like the kind of person who was talkative, but would listen to you babble for hours about the most trivial of matters. The kind of person who would comfort you tirelessly until you were confident that you weren't going to fail that test. The kind of person that Forks lacked.

I watched him for a moment as he looked around the place, smiling to himself. Clearly he'd never been here before, and I decided to be the nice, caring person who helped him out. Besides, I think I might be the only person who _can_ help him. (Either the old guy is out cold, or he's a very convincing actor.)

I got up from my stool and walked over to him. "Hello," I said pleasantly. "You look like you could use some help."

He smiled down at me, looking slightly amused, and said, "Why yes, actually, I do. I came here for directions. You see, I'm visiting a relative here in…oh, what's this town called? Spoons? Knives?" he questioned, still smiling. He was obviously joking around, and, possibly, flirting.

"Forks," I politely corrected, smirking slightly.

"Ah, that's right. Forks. Well, my uncle lives here, on" – he glanced down at a piece of paper in his hand that I hadn't noticed – "Park Court, and I can't seem to find that particular street."

I raised my eyebrows, possibly flirting as well. "You got lost in Forks? How did you manage to do that?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I did."

"Hmm. Well it just so happens I live right near Park Court."

"Well isn't it fortunate that I ran into you, then, Ms…?"

"Alice. Alice Cullen."

"Jasper. Jasper Whitlock." He extended his hand in greeting and we shook, never breaking our gaze…

And thus, our story began.


	2. Plenty of Underwear, Lack of Protection

MPOV

MPOV

I walked around my room, picking whatever random crap was lying on my floor and tossing it into the giant suitcase on my bed. My clothes hardly took up half the space in the monstrosity, so I had plenty of room to spare.

At least my room will be clean while I'm away.

Not paying attention to what I was doing, I picked up a candy bar wrapper and chucked it at my suitcase. It ended up going behind the bed. _Huh,_ I thought. _Maybe there'll be mold on it when I come visit. That would be…um…scientific._

Yeah. Scientific.

I glanced at the digital clock sitting on my dresser.

"1:55 already?" I muttered to myself. "Damn." I grabbed a big handful of God-knows-what off my dresser and dropped it all into my suitcase. Maybe it would have some sentimental value in college.

Nah.

I zipped up the suitcase and started out of my room.

The moment I reached the bottom of the stairs I was locked in the iron grip of none other than my mother. She squeezed me mercilessly, sobbing onto my shoulder, blubbering things about "her baby" and "can't believe you're really going" and "call me as soon as your flight lands." The rest of what she said was lost in her motherly hysterics.

"Mom?" I tried. "Mom?" I said with more force, but she still couldn't hear me. I always spoke quietly, but I don't think that was the case right now. "_Jenna!_" DAMN could this woman cry! "Dad?" I gasped, as her hold on me had tightened uncomfortably. He knew what I meant. Slowly, he made his way from across the room towards the sobbing mess that was my mother. He cautiously grabbed my mother's arms and pried them from my waist. At first she resisted, but then gave up. She freed me from her relentless grip and locked her arms around my father, still crying. Poor guy.

Just then, a horn honked.

"That's Edward," I mumbled. "See you guys. Love you, mom. See ya later, dad." My dad responded with a nod and a smile, while my mother burst into another sob-fest. I smiled apologetically toward my father and grabbed my suitcase. I opened the door to see the sun; an incredibly rare and highly desired sensation here in Forks. I was nearly blinded by the light reflecting off my best friend's car.

Stupid, shiny Volvo owners.

JPOV (Same time as MPOV)

I looked around my room.

I'd always thought that when I was leaving for college I would miss this place.

Like hell.

The tiny house barely fit my room, which barely fit my bed, which barely fit me. No, screw that; it _doesn't_ fit me…I sleep diagonally across it and my head and feet still hang off the ends. (Well that might not be saying THAT much considering my debatably massive height of six-seven, but still! It would be nice to be able to sleep comfortably for one night without having to curl myself into a little ball.) And I can't even stand in my closet…hell, _half_ of me can't squeeze into the nonexistent space that I call my closet. Even my suitcase is mini; it hardly holds the clothes I'm bringing, and I pack light!

All in all, there really isn't anything to miss.

I sighed and grabbed my suitcase. I forced the top down and tried to zip it. After multiple tries, (don't ask me for numbers; I've never been good at math,) it finally gave in. It looked totally overstuffed, like it might explode at any second. I lifted it with ease and brought it out into the living room.

My dad was there, sitting in his wheelchair, talking on the phone about fishing. _Harry's on the phone, no doubt,_ I thought, collapsing onto the only couch in the already cramped space. Billy muttered something into the phone and hung up.

"My boyyy!" he drawled gruffly in his low, gravelly voice. He wheeled his way over to where I sat and patted my shoulder. "College! My last one! So proud of you, son!"

"Thanks, dad," I mumbled. I just want to get out of the hellhole that is Forks…more specifically, my house. Both are small and cramped and _boring. _There are _no_ good-looking girls in Forks! And I live right by the beach! Then again, why would anyone bother coming to the beach at La Push when the chances of getting a sunny day are roughly a gazillion to one? All the girls I've dated, (and there have been many,) have either a) been visiting someone in Forks, b) lived outside of Forks and I met them on the rare occasion that I got out of here temporarily, or c) had gotten lost and stumbled by mistake into my rainy little hometown. But no matter the situation, they were never permanent residents of Forks. Never.

Also, my older sisters, Rachel and Rebecca, have both been gone for three years. Rachel went on scholarship to Washington State University, and Rebecca ran off with some surfer. I think they went to Hawaii. This meant that Billy only had me to talk to when his old-people friends weren't available.

Of course I'll miss Billy. And Embry and Quil…maybe even Paul and Sam. After all, these guys are my friends, more or less.

But nothing – NOTHING – can keep me from catching the next flight to New York. There is no force on this planet that can keep me in Forks for any longer than absolutely necessary.

A horn honked.

"See ya, Billy," I called to my dad as I headed for the front door.

"I'll see you on Thanksgiving!" I though I heard him yell back, but I can't be certain, as I was already out the door.

_There's Edward,_ I thought. _Richie-rich Edward with his shiny Volvo. _Grinning, I opened the door of the car and jumped in the back. I would have sat in the front, but my other best friend, Mike, was already sitting shotgun.

"Jacob!" Mike yelled. _Wow. He must be really psyched,_ I thought. _Mike never yells._ He twisted around in his seat and held out his hand for a high-five. I slapped it.

"To college!" I bellowed, my grin widening.

"To college!" my best friends echoed, and the car started moving.

BPOV

"Yes, mom, I have that too," I sighed into the phone.

"And you've got plenty of underwear?" my mom asked anxiously.

"Good God, mom! I'm not a child anymore! I've lived with dad in New York for two years now…I think I know how to fend for myself!"

"Yes, yes, I know," my mom muttered, her tone conveying surrender.

"Thank you. I love you, mom," I said, about to hang up.

"Wait! Don't go yet Bells!"

Another sigh. "Yes, mom?"

She took a deep breath. "Bella, don't do anything crazy," she began. "I don't want to even think about almost losing you again. Remember when you fell out the window of that hotel? Lord, you gave me a scare. Be responsible-"

"Mom-" I tried to interrupt. She ignored me.

"No drinking-"

"Mom-"

"Drugs-"

"_Mom-_"

"Unprotected sex-"

"RENEE!" I barked.

"What?" she retorted, annoyed that I'd interrupted the one "talk" she'd ever given me.

"You know me better than that!" I snapped, honestly taken aback. _I _should be giving_ her _this lecture! Renee was slightly impulsive – okay, really impulsive – and just did what she wanted to when she wanted to do it. Like marrying my dad…look how great _that_ turned out.

She sighed. "I know, Bella, I just…_college_…and…I just…" she trailed off, and I could tell she was holding back tears.

"Oh, mom. I love you." I'd never been great at comforting people. Actually, I'd never been very good at anything involving any sort of emotion.

"Love you too, Bells," she choked out.

"You have fun with Phil, mom. Say hi to Florida for me. I gotta go, I'll call you when I have my stuff in my dorm and everything, 'kay?"

"Call me as soon as you get there," she insisted.

"Mom-" I began to whine.

"Bella," she warned in a shockingly motherly tone.

"Fine. I'll call you when I get there. Bye."

"Bye." _Click._

"Bella, you ready?" my dad called from somewhere on the first floor.

"Coming!" I yelled back, grabbing my suitcases. I stumbled to the top of the stairs and started down them, too fast –

– I tripped halfway down. Charlie caught me, but my suitcases tumbled to the floor. I cringed at the thought that that could've been me. Then again, I've had worse.

"Sorry, dad," I gasped, breathless.

"'S okay, Bells," he chuckled.

"I'm ready." I broke free of his grasp and grabbed my suitcases.

"Let's go." He put his arm behind me, fingers almost – but not quite – touching my back. he directed me toward the front door and led me out to the car.


	3. Introductions and Reunions

**Hey! Sorry about the lack of author's notes in the first two chapters...we just wanted to get them up! But here's chapter three(which you probably already figured out, but we thought we'd just point it out anyway)! Please R&R!! We really want to know you guys' opinions on the story! Whether it be constructive criticism or positive commentary, we want to know!! Just don't _completely _tear us apart! **

**Anyway, hope ya like it!**

EPOV

_College. College. I'm in college_, I thought.

I just can't wrap my brain around it.

I, Edward Anthony Cullen, am in college, school after high school. Big deal.

COLLEGE.

Nope. Not sinking in.

Oh well.

Campus was teeming with life. Everywhere you look, somebody's dancing or yelling or running or crying…I wonder if it'll ever slow down. I spotted a table full of jocks next to a table full of computer geeks and almost laughed at the irony; this was _so_ like a movie.

"Wo-hoah!" Jacob crowed as a tall, curvaceous, blonde sauntered past the bench him, Mike, and me were seated on. "Dibs!" I sighed. Can he get _any_ more immature?

"Uh, Jake?" I said, my tone lacking interest.

"Yuh-huh?" he replied, eyes scanning the grounds for more victims of his sex-controlled mind.

"You already called her. Twice. She keeps walking past," I pointed out.

"Oh," Jake said. He seemed almost a little saddened by this news, as though he was finally realizing that his mind revolved around nothing but girls' physical…erm…assets. He was silent for several moments, and I would have thought he was cured of his 'addiction,' so to speak, but I knew better. So when he resumed his alert posture and was perched on the edge of the bench once again, quickly enough that the random by-passer might have thought someone pushed a button to make him do so, I was hardly surprised.

"Now this time I _mean_ it, fellas," he announced, barely moving his lips. "SHE'S. MINE." I looked up, solely out of habit, and followed Jake's gaze.

I was frozen where I sat.

Walking not ten feet away was the most incredible looking girl I've ever seen. Not for the reasons _Jake_ sees a girl as beautiful, (cough, BOOBS, cough,) but for totally different ones, ones I couldn't quite pick out. She had straight, shiny brown hair that flowed down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were big and brown and warm. They reminded me of Esme. Her smile was small and shy, but welcoming at the same time. She was probably about five-four or five-five. But I still couldn't tell what it was that made me feel so attracted to her specifically.

And then I knew: she had an aura. Everything about her screamed, "Hi! Come talk to me!"

She's different.

She's unique.

And, much as I hate to disagree with Jacob or sound like him in any way…

She's _mine._

LATER

EPOV

I lay awake in bed. I had plenty of things to think about, but somehow my thoughts kept returning to the same topic.

_Her._

Who is she? What's her name? Where's she from? How old is she? Is she a freshman? If so, do we have any classes together? Could I get her to give me her number?

At that question I stopped short.

Who am I, Jacob?!

I cannot be_lieve _I just thought that! TALK about obsessed! I mean, really! I don't even know her name!

Eventually I fell into a troubled slumber, every one of my subconscious fantasies gravitating around the girl.

I _need_ to see her again.

EVEN LATER THAN BEFORE (TOMORROW)

EPOV

I loped into my advanced chemistry lab. A quick scan of the room got me moving to a table in the way back that was currently unoccupied. (The only other available seat was next to a _serious_ computer geek. He had the whole get-up: pale skin, big curly hair, small round glasses. It was pretty funny, actually; I thought people like this only existed in movies. He was probably at the table I saw yesterday.) The teacher looked up briefly when I entered, then nodded and looked back at his computer. _Probably an online dating service,_ I thought. Heh heh. I amuse myself.

I was busy fiddling, bored, with my pen when I heard someone walk in. I looked up, and my cheeks burned. It was the brown-haired girl Jacob had "called," (GOD he's immature!) and from the looks of it, she was gonna sit by me. As embarrassed as I was for having checked her out, I couldn't help but be a little impressed; so she's a smarty, too….

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" she asked, dropping into the seat next to me.

"Looks like that was a rhetorical question," I stated, trying to be funny.

Yeah, right.

She shot me a confused look. "Huh?"

Wow. Nice goin', hotshot. Suh-mooooth.

The bell echoed throughout the school.

Saved by the bell.

"Alright, class, my name is Mr. Sanders. I'm going to take attendance now," the teacher announced, closing "eHarmony" or whatever site he was on. He stood up, a sheet of paper in his hands.

_Good for you,_ I felt like saying, due to his pathetically obvious comment. I heard him start calling names, but I sort of zoned out, thinking of names that could pass as the girl's.

I was quickly brought back to my senses. "Is Mr. Cullen absent?" Mr. Sanders asked.

"What? No! I'm here!" I said, raising my hand.

He glared at me. "I would appreciate it if you would give me a quicker response in the future, Mr." – he scanned the list for my first name – "Edward."

"Yes, sir," I mumbled, sliding down a bit in my chair. He nodded and continued.

I kept waiting, listening intently now, waiting for the girl next to me to say here to one of the names the old balding man before me called out. But she didn't. Mr. Sanders got way down the list, calling a good fifteen names. Finally:

"Here!" she chirped, raising her hand.

Swan. Very…graceful. But I still needed her first name. Melissa? No. Erica? Nah. Elizabeth? Uh-uh. None of those suited her.

He said a few more names and eventually got into the rules of the class. Now what I don't understand is why he says the rules and everything, and then gives us a sheet of paper with those same rules on it. Hate to break it to you, buddy, but we're in college, not fifth grade.

At long last the bell rang. I was packing up my books, (which I didn't even need for the class…what a waste of energy, bringing them,) and was about to walk out when she said my name.

"Hey, Edward?" I spun around.

"Yeah," I replied, my heart racing, then stopping, then resuming a somewhat normal yet slightly erratic pace.

"I'm Bella." She smiled a warm, friendly smile. Bella. Huh. Never woulda thought of that. It definitely worked.

Only when her smile faded did I realize that her had was outstretched. _Shake it, you idiot!_ I internally scolded myself. Her hand was really soft.

She smiled again. "If we're gonna be lab partners for the whole semester, we should probably get to know each other. We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah. Sure. Definitely," I agreed, a little too quickly. WHY am I suddenly all screwy around girls?! WHAT THE FUCK?!

"'Kay. Cool," she replied, and walked out of the classroom. I realized that during our short conversation the room had basically emptied.

I loped out the door into the bustling hallway.

BPOV

"Yeah. Sure. Definitely," he said quickly.

"'Kay. Cool," I responded nonchalantly, and turned to walk out of the classroom.

He's sweet. He could be fun to hang out with. Didn't seem like he had all that much girl experience, despite his gorgeous face.

What? I'm a girl!

But his seemingly small amount of knowledge in the field of dating was a good thing, considering all that unwelcome guy attention in high school from guys I'd just wanted to be friends with. AND THEY WOULDN'T TAKE THE HINT. _Talk_ about aggravating.

I shook my head in an attempt to expel my thoughts about the past. Living in the present, Bella. New time, new school, new guys. Just 'cause all the guys at high school were jerks doesn't mean all these will be. Edward seemed nice enough.

Just then I grasped the fact that I was wandering aimlessly, and looked down at my schedule. "Ugh, Trig," I muttered.

"BELLAAAA!" pealed a voice from behind me. I whipped my head around to see a tall, pretty girl with brown hair plowing her way through the hallway traffic.

"ANG!" I yelled, running to meet her. I pulled her into a huge hug. "I was trying to find you all day yesterday!"

"Same!" she cried, pulling out of our hug to look at me.

"What do you have first?" I asked.

"World language," she replied at a lower, slightly less deafening volume. "I'm taking German."

"Cool. I'm taking Spanish. I have it…" I looked down at my schedule, "fourth, today."

"Nice. What do you have next?" she questioned, her voice now at a bearable decibel level. Much more Angela.

"Trig. Sooo excited for that." I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh! I have American History! Do we have _any_ classes together?!" She ripped my schedule from my hands and compared it to her own. "Ha! Yes!" she exclaimed triumphantly. "We both have Literature second on Wednesdays!"

"Do you have anything with Ben?"

"American History, next. And Algebra."

"Cool, Angela. So you'll get to spend some time together in class, too."

"Yep." She grinned.

"What?" I asked.

"I'm just psyched, Bella! I'm in college with my best friend and my boyfriend and everything's just awesome! I love this!"

"You got much more talkative over the summer, Ang," I noted.

She couldn't wipe that grin from her face. "Uh-huh."

I stopped walking in front of a door. "This is my class," I told her.

"'Kay. Bye Bell! Call me later!"

"See ya, Angela!"

**Next chapter in the works!! (Even though nobody's probably reading this, we thought we'd comfort ourselves by thinking that _someone_ might be!)**


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys

Hey guys! Just wanted to let you know that I'm almost done typing the next chapter and it will be up soon!!


	5. Mike: A Scientific Mystery?

EPOV

EPOV

For whatever reason, when I decided to go to Meyer Community College, the Gods decided to hate on me. They held a meeting up in heaven and came to an agreement that I should be their victim of torment. The meeting proceeded as follows:

Happy God: Wonderful day, isn't it, fellows?

Depressing God: It's hailing. I hate hail. And rain. And snow. And sun. And life.

Happy God: Well technically we're not _alive_, per se, ol' buddy, ol' pal.

Depressing God: That's even worse.

_GOD_ God (y'know, the "Big Kahuna," the "Head Honcho," etc.): pointedly If I may call this meeting to order! waits for silence Thank you. Now, as you all know, it's Tuesday, which means it's time to torture someone!

cheering, applause, etc.

Kahuna: Yes, yes, I know you're excited –

Hades: _HELL_ yeah, we are!

Kahuna: sigh Hades, _please_ stop coming up here. Shouldn't you be dealing with all those people I damned to Hell yesterday?

Hades: Aw, fine. walks over to elevator and pushes button that reads _"Underworld"_

Kahuna: All right. Getting back, we need to decide on a victim before we can torment them.

Weather God: How 'bout twenty-six-year-old Pierre L'Foi? He's on his first date!

Kahuna: Nah. Too French. I'm feeling American this week.

Farming God: Dillan Markowitz? She's eight, and she's having her first piano recital at six tonight.

Kahuna: No. Too young. I want somebody older.

Shadow God: John Patterson? He's quarterback at his high school…we could make his girlfriend, Tiffany, break up with him before their big game this morning!

Kahuna: Too…cliché.

Just Plain MEAN God: How 'bout eighteen-year-old Edward Cullen?

Kahuna: What can we do to him?

J.P.M. God: He's starting college next week and today their mailing out schedules and dorm assignments…

Kahuna: thoughtfully Yes, yes, that could work. But _why_ should we torture him?

Hades: reappears For the _HELL _of it?

Kahuna: pointing at elevator TO HELL, HADES!!

Hades: sulking You guys are no fun up in your precious mockingly 'Heaven'! I'm _glad_ I'm in charge of Hell instead of Heaven…muttering to himself as he enters the elevator and leaves for good

Kahuna: waits until he's CERTAIN Hades is gone Now. Why should we torment this Edward boy?

J.P.M. God: Actually, I agree with Hades. How 'bout just to be mean?

Kahuna: shrugs Okay. Meeting adjourned. I need to go see the Starbucks God…I'm exhausted. See ya'll tomorrow.

And thus, I end up in a dorm with Mike and Jake.

Yip-dee-FRICKEN-doo.

I opened the door to our dorm and walked in.

"Heeey! It's Eddie!" Jake called like Mike wasn't right next to him, (which he was,) and didn't have his own pair of eyes, (which he does.)

"Hey. It's me. Woo," I responded flatly. I collapsed onto the couch in a huff. _Why couldn't I have better roommates? Don't you think this girl trouble is bad enough?_ I thought, I guess to God or something.

Whoa. I just went all religious.

"Aww, what's eatin' ya, Eddie?" Jake said in a mocking voice, still obnoxiously loud.

"_You_ are, retard," I spat venomously.

"Whoa. Dude." Mike mumbled in a pathetic half-hearted attempt to end the argument. Of course, Jake and I ignored him completely.

"But you were sad before I even said anything, Eddie. I could see it in your eyes." He fluttered his lashes.

"First of all, you gay lord, I'm not 'sad.' Second, since when do you read my _eyes?!_" I shuddered. "And you call _me_ gay just 'cause I don't screw every mildly attractive girl within view. And last, STOP FREAKIN' CALLING ME EDDIE!!"

Jacob put a hand to his heart, pretending to be taken aback. "Edward! _Language!_" he faux-scolded.

I stood and mocked his motherly tone. "Jacob! _Go_ to hell!"

He shook his head. "You're a disappointment."

"And you're an asshole. Now that we've summarized our life stories, I've already got studying to do. So if you'll excuse me…" I shoved him with my shoulder as I passed him and walked over to the bookshelf that held all my books. I pretended to look for one, though I didn't have any work to do. I knew my act would convince Jacob. I mean, come _on!_ This pathetic community college is the best he got into!

"Ooo! I think I know what's wrong with Eddie, Mike! Wanna know?" Jake exclaimed.

"No," Mike muttered, not even bothering to _attempt_ to hide his lack of interest.

Jake disregarded that comment completely. "_I_ think it's a girl! Meet any heart-breakers, Ed?"

I was about to lash out, but stopped myself. If Bella was in my advanced Chem Lab, she was probably in other smart-people-like-me-and-not-Jake classes, which means the two of them probably won't have any classes together, which means Jake'll be obscenely jealous, considering he had "dibs" (he's such an ass.)

"Um, yeah, actually, Jake. I _did_ meet a 'heart-breaker.'"

Jacob did a double take.

"Whoa. Mike, do you have the number for the New York Times? We just got the biggest scoop they'll ever hope to see…_Edward_ met a_ GIRL!!"_

"Oh, yeah, Jake! And not just _any_ girl!"

"Ooo! She's a purty one then?"

"Uh-huh. Reeaaal purty! And she wants to hang out with me" – gulp – "_Jake-y._" GOD is this sickening!

"Sweeet," Jake mumbled appreciatively, momentarily forgetting about his life-long scheme to convince me that I was gay. (Which, I will tell you right now. is completely untrue!) Then he seemed to recall his plan. "Oh, but you won't, Eddie. I mean, you wouldn't wanna cheat on poor Tyler, now would you? That's just cruel, especially since he's not here to try and win you back."

Tyler. The only good friend I had other than the two idiots I followed here. Watch, in ten years I'm gonna look back on my years at college and become suicidal due to the fact that I chose Meyer Community College of New York over Yale. I'll see it as the biggest mistake of my life.

"Hate to break it to ya, Jake, but I _am_ gonna hang out with her," I responded smugly.

"And why should I care? It's just one girl."

"Well _yeah,_ Jake, but this girl's got long dark hair, big brown eyes, a luminescent smile –"

"Um, Eddie? You may not have noticed this due to a lifetime of only noticing other guys, but a LOT of girls look like that."

I sighed. This boy is just painfully naïve. "Jacob, Jacob, Jacob. When will you learn?"

He raised his eyebrows.

"I've been hinting tirelessly, and you _still_ haven't caught on! Dammit, you're damaging my ego!"

His stare was as blank as ever.

But then, this is JACOB I'm talking to. I'm totally overestimating him. I'm talking to him like he's…he's…an _equal_ or something.

"HOLY CRAP! The girl! From yesterday! That walked past us! That you 'called!'"

At first he just looked at me, probably thinking something like _"It finally happened. Edward snapped."_ I was about to give up altogether, when a flicker of recognition crossed his face. _Finally!_

"Ohhhh, heeerrrr…yeah, I wasn't too crazy about her anyway," he stated nonchalantly.

I smacked him. Hard.

"OW! WHAT was that for?!" he cried.

"You didn't like her, and I'm Santa Clause!"

"You mean he's not real?" Jake made his eyes wide and innocent, those of a young child. I think this boy might be bipolar. Maybe he should be medicated. But bipolar or not, I punched him again.

"Ow! Dammit, Santa! For a jolly fat man, you ain't too jolly!"

Mike raised his hand. "If Edward gets to be Santa can I be the Easter Bunny?"

"Yes, Mike," I replied sarcastically. "You can be the biggest mystery science has ever seen: an egg-laying rabbit. Hop along now! Go-go!" Mike shot me a look of death. I grinned in response.

"Ewww! If you guys are gonna flirt can you _please_ leave the room?" Jacob whined.

"Ewww! If you're gonna be Jacob can you _please_ go shoot yourself?" I mocked his childish tone.

Jacob made a face and crossed his arms over his insanely muscular chest, muttering under his breath.

"So, anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be hanging out with Bella and _you_" – I pointed at him – "won't be! Hah, hah." Yes, I _am_ being immature. Thanks for noticing.

"Bella?" Jacob questioned stupidly. _Why in _hell _don't I hang out with people of my intellectual level?! What did I ever see in Jacob that made me think he'd be a cool friend? He's just an idiot!_

"The girl! Holy _shit_ no WONDER this is the best college you got into!" I retorted.

"I love you too, Eddie. Oh! But not really…I wouldn't wanna lead you on!"

I put a hand on my heart. "Glad to know you're thinking of me."

"That's what I'm here for!"

"Well apparently I'm here to confuse scientists," Mike butted in.

"Yep. That's your _only _purpose in life," I declared.

"What?" Mike asked with mock astonishment. "But mommy always told me I was a 'very special child!'"

"Did she say that, Mikey? Every night before you went to bed?"

Mike widened his eyes. "Yes. Yes she did oh Edward you understand!" he cried, running over to Edward and embracing him.

"Um…Mike? I'm not mommy. I understand you're having a moment of nostalgia here but – and don't take this the wrong way – GET OFF."

"Sorry Eddie," Mike mumbled, releasing me and hanging his head in faux shame. "But it's true! Mommy told me I was 'distinctive' in every way!"

"Keep tellin' yourself that, Mike. Keep tellin' yourself that."

"Are you hinting that mommy is not always right?" inquired Mike incredulously.

"Oh, _no_, Mike," I promised. "Wouldn't dream of it."


	6. Author's Note Again

Hey

Hey!!

Sorry! I keep forgetting to put author's notes _IN_ the chapters, so I'm putting this one up now…(which you probably figured out tee hee)

Just wanted to say I hope you guys like the story and please Please PLEASE review!! I really want your opinions on the movie. I wanna know if you guys think I could improve something, if I should add/take out something, or if you guys just have ideas for the storyline in general…or if you just want to tell me that you absolutely detest my story because it's stupid and that I'll be a janitor when I grow up because I'm never going to amount to anything in life and nobody loves me.

I REALLY WANT YOUR THOUGHTS!!

So _please _R&R!!


	7. Alice and her Produce

APOV

APOV

Taking Art History as an elective could possibly have been the single stupidest thing I have ever done. I mean, sure I knew all the paintings' titles and who painted them, but it is ex-CRU-tiatingly boring! Why in hell did I take this class again?

And then I caught Jasper's eye from across the room. He winked.

Oh. Right. Him. The only reason I was even in this school.

But that makes me sound like I mind, which I don't. Honestly. As long as I'm with my Jasper, I could be on top of Mount Rushmore being forced to yodel while simultaneously being fed Portobello mushrooms, (to which I am allergic,) wearing a Clementine box and still be happy. And I'm a slave to fashion. NOT a fan of the Produce-Chic look.

I looked at the clock. _Are you freakin' kidding me?_ I thought angrily. Two minutes? That's all the time that's passed? What is this, some kind of tormenting chamber? I'd bet my Porsche there are Medieval devices of torture in the closet, hidden behind the sketch pads and water colors.

"Ms. Cullen?" Mrs. Allen, my teacher, asked. Clearly she wanted the answer to a question I hadn't heard. _I'll have to charm her_, I thought. I should be thinking this reluctantly, considering I'm just too damn hypnotic for my own good, but I can't bring myself to feel bad for the woman. _She asked for it._

I shook my head. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Allen, could you repeat the question?" I asked sweetly, my tone sickeningly appealing. I stared deep into her eyes, willing mine to prove faithful, as they always do. "I was just thinking about how tragic it must have been when news spread that Van Gogh cut off his ear! I mean, imagine all the potential masterpieces had he not heard that constant ringing!"

For a moment, Mrs. Allen just stared at me, as did the rest of the class. But then she shook her head and smiled. "Oh Alice, dear!" she crowed, simply delighted. "What a wonderful mind you have!" I smiled in response, but was the _teeniest_ bit creeped out. 'What a wonderful mind you have'? What kind of compliment is that? It's like going up to someone and telling them they've got a gorgeous left ear. I mean, come on.

Finally, FINALLY, the bell rang.

I leapt up from my seat and pranced out the door. I would catch up with Jasper later, but right now I had a very strong urge to see Edward. I don't know why, but I have a feeling I'm gonna miss something good if I don't go find him now. And I'm usually pretty good when it comes to predicting the future. I've just got a knack for it, I guess.

I reached the courtyard.

Aww. Look at all the little freshmen eating their lunches. But where's _my_ little freshman? My Eddie?

"Oh! There he is!" I said to myself. And there he was, sitting at a table with Mike and Jake. _Of course._ I was about to run over and harass him, (what a loving sister I am,) when I came across a banana sitting at my feet. _Hmm…_ The little freshmen are adorable, and I totally just wanna run up to one of them and pinch their chubby little cheeks, grandma style, but it would be _much_ more fun to…

Nah. I really shouldn't.

Then again, when did I start preaching morality?

I picked up the banana, took aim, and…

...missed.

The banana didn't go anywhere _near_ my Eddie, but it _did_ collide with some unsuspecting blonde freshman girl. Heh heh. Just then, I saw someone else making her way over towards the trio. She was unfamiliar; not one of Jacob's numerous whores or Edward's infrequent girlfriends.

She reached the table they were sitting at and said something that I was unable to here from this distance. They all looked up. Jake sat up straighter, Edward looked slightly ill at ease, and Mike just looked at her. (Damn! I feel bad for this girl! That boy can really make a girl uncomfortable with his impolite staring. Trust me, I'd know. I've been there.)

She smiled and said something else. Reluctantly, it seemed, Edward gestured to each of is friends individually and mumbled something. Obviously, this girl had asked for introductions, and, obviously, Edward didn't want to give them.

Oh! How cute is that? Edward has a crush!

I cannot WAIT to torment him later!

What? You know I love him! It's just…well, he's my little brother, and I simply _must_ take advantage of this fabulous opportunity! You would totally do it too!

Jake leaned across the table, and it was obvious that he was either a) hitting on her, or b) asking her out. But whichever it was made her laugh, and it was clear she wasn't interested.

Freshmen are just _too_ cute.

JPOV

Dammit. Damn Edward. Damn this damn girl who is so damn nice. Damn it all.

I mean, if _I'd_ been the one sitting next to her for a whole hour, we'd probably be frenching in my room in my room right now.

But even as I thought that I knew it wasn't true.

Bella was different.

Sure she was hot, like all of my other (innumerable) GFs, but there was more to her than that. She had…personality. Depth. Her every thought didn't revolve around some aspect of a strictly physical relationship. She was just the kind of girl that, even knowing her for just five short minutes, you just wanted to be around. Y'know?

I know that sounds totally corny coming from a big, muscular, cliché football-playing 6'7" jock like me, but it's true.

And I liked it.

I knew she wasn't the kind of girl who'd be drawn in by endless flirting, but I couldn't help it.

It's my nature!

I leaned across the table towards Bella.

"So, ya come here often?" I asked in a hitting-on-her-voice.

"Um…'bout as often as you do," she said, smiling.

"That makes sense," I responded in the same smooth tone, "considering this is, y'know, school."

"Yep," she giggled, putting emphasis on the 'p'. It came out as 'yeh-P!' _She has such a beautiful smile…the kind you always remember. And her laugh is like wind chimes, so high and melodic. This girl is _too_ great._

Whoa. If before was corny, this is the Hallmark Channel.

"So…do you guys all wanna hang out sometime?" she asked, not seeming to feel awkward at all.

"Sure!" I answered, all too quickly. But then I shot Edward a smug look and raised my eyebrows. Looks like _somebody's_ not gonna get his alone time with Bella. And _somebody_ noticed, too, for he was scowling in my direction. I grinned a big, toothy grin.

I really love being me.

EPOV

I've never really felt _jealous_ before. Any girl I was ever mildly attracted to always seemed to feel the same way, but, in most cases, on a much larger scale. Coincidental, huh? Well it's true. Something about my 'gorgeous eyes' and my 'irresistible voice' and my 'dazzling smile' or something. Girl talk.

Anyway.

I'd never really felt jealous…until today. The intensity of the waves of hatred rolling off of me towards Jacob was remarkably strong. And I don't even know why they were directed at Jacob specifically, either. Probably just because Mike really wasn't participating enough in our conversation for me to feel jealous of him, too. Which brings me to another point: WHY am I jealous in the first place?! She wants to spend time with all of us INCLUDING me. I guess it's just because she no longer wants to be with just me. Of course, I can't be positive, due to lack of experience in the field of…erm…jealousy, I guess.

She smiled, the wind tossing her hair playfully.

"Cool." She turned to walk away, when, abruptly, she turned back to us. "Sorry, I forgot! How are we supposed to get together if we can't contact each other?" She pulled a plain silver flip-phone out of her pocket and opened it. "Okay…" she muttered. "New contact…Edward…'Kay. What's your number?" I shot Jacob a 'ha-ha' look and smirked. _I'm first! She wants my number first! _I almost slapped myself for thinking such immature thoughts. But before I could deliberately injure myself we exchanged numbers. To my great disappointment she asked for Jake and Mike's too, and another piercing wave of jealousy crashed over me. But that couldn't crush my spirits completely…I had her number! I could hardly keep myself from leaping up onto our table and doing the Macarena.

As you can probably tell I'm quite pleased.

She seemed to walk away in slow motion, just like in the movies. Her hair flew out behind her and her arms seemed to swing much too slowly, as though she was waiting for someone to stop her; to call her back…

But I blinked, and she was moving at a normal pace. I looked over at Mike and Jake and saw that they, too, were in a kind of trance.

I sighed.

This should be an interesting year.


	8. Author's Note AGAIN Again

OH MY GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT

**OH MY GOD I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!!**

**I'm really sorry…I **_**CANNOT **_**seem to remember to put author's notes in the actual chapters!! I'm gonna have to start writing it on my hand or something. UGH!!**

**So, yeah, anyway. Just wanted to say hope ya like it, please review, and if you have any pointers, suggestions, or, again, want to tell me my career is going to fail and whatnot feel free to tell me in a review. Y'know, the norm.**

**Yep. So pleasepleaseplease tell me what ya'll think and…stuff.**

**Also, I started writing another little bit of a story when I had REALLY bad writer's block on this one and I wanna know if the, like, four people who actually **_**read**_** this story (heart you guys!) would like me to actually post it.**

**If you wanna know what it's about (which I doubt you will 'cause I'm so clearly untalented but whatever) or want to tell me that if I post any more of my ridiculously talentless writing you're gonna have to shoot me, review and tell me so! ;) Haha so yup. Please review. You (maybe) don't know how…I dunno…weird? scary? frustrating? – take your pick – it is to be writing your first fic and only have ELEVEN REVIEWS! But I adore the people who **_**did**_** review! ******** Thanks!**

**Haha. Love you all!! 33**


	9. Many a Text Exchange

**Helloooo people of Europe, Australia, America and Venus! (Yes, I **_**do**_** accept Ven-icians.) GUESS who remembered to put up an author's note IN the chapter this time?**

**YUP! ME!! BOOYAH!**

**So. Here is el chapter numero...um...seis? I think.**

**Well yeah. First fic, R&R, etc.**

**You know the drill. ;)**

**And for the one person who said they'd like to read my other (MORONIC) story, there's a summary in the A/N at the bottom of this page.**

RPOV

_Damn. I look hot,_ I thought as I caught a glimpse of my fabulous outfit in some girl's compact. _Then again, when _don't _I?_ I smiled to myself. It's awesome being Rosalie Hale. I love being able to get anything I want by just flashing a little leg. I love the potency of the jealousy radiating off the female population of this school when they catch their boyfriends checking me out. I love how _my_ boyfriend is willing to do anything for me without a second thought. But most of all, I love being able to look in the mirror and see gorgeous, incredible me.

"Rose!" a high-pitched voice squealed, interrupting my thought process. I scanned the hallway behind my shades, lips pursed, trying to find the source of the noise. When I found it – or rather, _her_ – I cracked a smile.

"Hey, Al! You bitch, how've ya been?" I crowed, locking my friend in a short embrace.

"Aww, Rose. You're still the same sweet, caring girl I met last year, I see! I'm awesome, how 'bout you?"

"Great! Me and Emmett went on a cruise together around the Caribbean! You see this fabulous tan?" I asked, extending my arm. "I have Emmett and his incredible oil-applying skills to thank for that!" I giggled at the memory.

"Ooo! Rose! Is that an all-over tan?" Alice wiggled an eyebrow suggestively.

"You _know_ it, Al!" I winked. We both cracked up.

APOV

I was about to walk away when a hand covered my eyes and an arm snaked around my waist.

"Guess who?" Jasper breathed into my ear.

I grinned. I spun around and planted my lips on his. I could feel the corners of his lips perking upwards as he kissed me back.

"Wo-ho-hoah!" said Rosalie, putting her hands up traffic-cop style and taking a step back. "You could give a girl some warning!"

I pulled out of my and Jasper's kiss, but wrapped my arm around him the way his was around me. "You're welcome to leave," I told Rosalie. She rolled her eyes but didn't walk away.

"Hey, Al? I've got a question," stated Jasper.

"Mmm?" I mumbled by way of response.

"Well, really it's more like a statement. But I'm not sure I'm okay with you kissing every guy who comes up behind you and whispers in your ear."

"Jasper! I _knew_ it was you!" I trilled.

"But what if it wasn't me? What if it just _sounded _like me, and it was really…oh, I dunno…Emmett?"

Rosalie glared at Jasper. "If your Alice here had planted one on my boyfriend she wouldn't be breathing right now," she seethed. Jasper looked away, politely silent. Rosalie had always been a _tad_ too bitchy for his taste. I mean, God knows he loves her like a sister, (somewhat,) but she was always a bit too over-the-top for Jasper.

EPOV

_Buzz._

I pounced on my phone.

I hope it's from –

I flipped it open.

_Ugh. Jake._

Jacob: HEY BEOTCH! WATS UP?!

Jake was totally obsessed with his phone. He'd never been able to afford such luxuries in Forks, but Billy had managed to scrounge up enough cash for Jake to have one at college. He wasn't about to send his last child away to college without being able to keep in touch 24/7.

I sighed and snapped my phone shut. _He is _so _immature._

I almost laughed at the irony of me thinking that. Here I am, leaning over my phone, waiting for it to buzz and tell me that I have a new text from some girl I just met. I've even got my history textbook out, all ready for me to study from for the quiz I have on Friday in American History. But _no_. I'm waiting for Bella to talk to me. I'm pathetic.

I glanced at my watch.

"Crap," I mumbled. I have three minutes to get to my third class today, Trigonometry. I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door of my dorm.

AngPOV

I ran up the stairs and down the hallway, finally reaching my dorm. Once I was in, I tossed my books onto my bed and grabbed my cell from my pocket. I started a new text.

Angela: OMG BELLA!

Bella: what?

Angela: if I tell u something will u PROMISE not to tell any1 I said it?

Bella: holy God, Ang! What did u do?!

Angela: nothing! Jeez! It's this guy in my history class!

Bella: Ben?

Angela: no! that's y u cant tell any1!

Bella: -scared- ok…go on

Angela: lol dnt b scared bella. Its just…HE WAS SO HOTTT!

Bella: Angela!!

Angela: Bella! I'm a girl! It's not my fault! His name is edward cullen

Bella: OMG Ang, ik him!

Angela: ?!

Bella: we're lab partners in my 1st period chem lab. I have his #

Angela: !! BELLA!! OMIGOD! I didn't think u were EVER gonna d8!

Bella: u no, Ang, just cuz I got his # duznt mean we're d8ing, which we're not.

Angela: yeah, sure. I'll give u 3 weeks.

Bella: Angela! Dnt u remember how many guys I turned down last year?

Angela: yeah, but none of them were as hawt as edward!!

Bella: ur sick. g2g. ttyl.

Angela: ciao!

BPOV

I shook my head and smiled as I snapped my cell shut. Angela can be _such_ a girl.

I slid my cell into my pocket and realized I was in front of room 246, when my class this period was in room 227. _Thanks a lot, Angela. Now I'm gonna be late._

I stepped into my Home Economics classroom literally as the bell rang. I scanned the room and saw Mike Newton, one of Edward's friends. I smiled and waved, and he raised his hand, but that was the extent of his greeting.

My teacher cleared her throat pointedly.

"Sorry!" I mouthed, and dashed to the desk behind Mike. The teacher glared at me for a moment, but then cleared her throat again and addressed the whole class.

"Greetings, young students," she began. (I totally expected her to say, 'take me to your leader!' Wouldn't that just fit?) "I'm Ms. Jefferson. I hope you haven't gotten too comfortable, because we're going to be sitting alphabetically. I will call out your name, and you will sit at the desk at which I point." (Who _talks_ like this?!) "Understood?" We all nodded. "Excellent. So I need all of you to stand by the chalk board and I will seat you while taking attendance."

The high-pitched, piercing sound of chairs scraping against linoleum filled to air as we all slid back, slung our bags over our shoulders, and walked over to the chalkboard behind Ms. Jefferson. She started calling names and pointing to the desks.

"Swan, Isabella," she called eventually, pointing to a desk on the end of a row next to a girl with curly dark hair. I sat down and put my binder on my desk.

I smiled at the girl. She opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off by Ms. Jefferson calling the class to order. The girl closed her mouth and held up one finger. As I watched, she dug through her bag and pulled out a pad of pink sticky notes. I grabbed a pen out of the side pocket of my backpack and smiled again. She scrawled something on a note, balled it up, and chucked it at me. It hit me in the face.

"Sorry!" she mouthed, and then slapped a hand over her mouth.

I giggled. "It's fine," I mouthed back, and slowly picked the note up and held it under my desk.

Hey! I'm Jessica Stanley…Jess.

I looked up at the teacher and opened my binder. I held the note on top of a blank sheet of paper to make it look like I was taking notes.

**I'm Bella Swan, nice to meet you.**

Always polite, that's me!

Hah! Just kidding. I just wanna be courteous to this girl…I need girlfriends, too! Can't just hang out with Edward, Mike and Jake.

I looked up at the teacher again to make sure she wasn't watching. I slid the note off my binder and cautiously, without moving my eyes from Ms. Jefferson, extended my arm into the empty space between Jess and me. I felt her take the note and put my hand back on my desk. Looking over at Jess, I realized she had followed suit and taken out her binder. She scribbled something on the sheet and held it out the way I had.

Cool. Wanna hang out some time?

**Sure,**I wrote back. we exchanged numbers and continued our little conversation throughout the entire class.

**Salutations, humans and mutants/aliens!!**

**Okey dokey, artichokey. Please please R&R, and here's the promised summary (:-P): Salutations, humans and mutants/aliens!!**

**Okey dokey, artichokey. Please please R&R, and here's the promised summary (:-P):**

**Vampires are vampires, humans are humans. Rosalie and Edward thought they were meant for each other. They DID get together after her change. So what happens when a seemingly unimportant human girl (Bella) threatens to take Rose's soul mate?**

**I know. Stupid, right? I just started it while I was having THE WORST writer's block with this story (**_**Which is why I need your guys' ideas!)**_

**See ya!!**

**Vampires are vampires, humans are humans. Rosalie and Edward thought they were meant for each other. They DID get together after her change. So what happens when a seemingly unimportant human girl (Bella) threatens to take Rose's soul mate?**

**I know. Stupid, right? I just started it while I was having THE WORST writer's block with this story (**_**Which is why I need your guys' ideas!)**_

**See ya!!**


	10. Bueno: Good or Stew?

EPOV

**Sorry about the short chapter, guys.**

**Actually, no I'm not. Well yes I am, it's just that no one reviews! What's my drive? My motive? Because at the moment, it's just Loco-motion telling me to write!!**

**?!**

**You know how many reviews my last chapter got? ONE. UNO. UN.**

**AHHH! dies **

**Help me out here!**

EPOV

_And trig will be over in ten, nine, eight – _

_RING!_

Okay, I was a little off. I grabbed my open textbook off my desk and slipped it into my bag. Then I hitched the bag over my shoulder and was out the door.

Once I'd been walking for a few seconds I realized I had no idea where I was going. I stopped and reached into my pocket. I pulled out my schedule.

"Fourth period, fourth period…Spanish with Mr. Banner," I mumbled. "Room 315." I turned around, for the closest staircase was in the opposite direction than the one in which I was walking. As I walked, I racked my brain, trying to recall the limited amount of Spanish terms and phrases I already knew. I'd never really been a fan of foreign language class, and those terms were pretty much limited to, "hola," "adios," and "bueno." And I'm not even sure what "bueno" means. I think it's happy, or good, or corn or something.

I was so busy trying to remember the English word for "bueno" that at first I didn't look around the classroom once I arrived. Finally I gave up, thinking it either meant good or stew. When I _did_ take the time to take in my surroundings, though, I scanned the room for any familiar face.

And my eyes froze on one.

_Holy crap!_ I thought._ What the fuck?!_

Bella seemed to feel the heat of my gaze on her soft, perfect face, because she turned from some guy with oily black hair that sat behind her and had apparently been trying to chat her up and looked at me. She smiled and waved me over.

Though it would seem that I had no control over any area of my body at this particular point in time, my legs trudged heavily forward. When i reached Bella's seat, she gestured to the empty desk next to her, a gorgeous smile still lighting her eyes. _She's radiant__._

"Hey Edward!" she chirped.

"Hey Bella," I replied, smiling back at her and lowering myself into the seat next to hers. Despite how shocked I was by the fact that it was only fourth period and we already had two classes together, I had to smile. I couldn't help it; Bella just puts me in a good mood.

Our short exchange earned me a glare from Mr. Oil Slick behind Bella. He was totally one of those overly helpful chess club dorks channeling a mix of John Travolta's "Danny" in _Grease_ and a classic Elvis 'do. I snickered.

Some middle-aged man standing at the front of the room – most likely the teacher – clapped his hands just then. I realized the bell must've rung. I guess I had failed to hear it due to the distraction that was Bella.

"Hola clase. Me llamo Senor Banner. And if you don't know that I just said, 'Hello class. My name is Mr. Banner," you're pretty much screwed."

Crap.

I was actually trying to pay attention – really, I was! – but how am I expected to register Spanish with Bella sitting not three feet away from me? Impossible.

As a result, I didn't take in anything during the first fifteen minutes of class.

While I was busy using every ounce of self-restraint I had to force myself not to look at Bella, my cell buzzed quietly in my pocket. I slowly dragged my binder down so that the bottom was resting on my lap and the top leaned against the edge of my desk, giving my arms the freedom to do whatever they pleased without having to worry about the prying eyes of the teacher. Then I slid my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open silently.

Bella: do u mind txting during class?

My heart raced. I side-glanced at her, and she just happened to be doing the same. We both laughed quietly.

I love her laugh. It's happy and high and melodic and beautiful and just perfect. Perfect. Like her.

Dammit! WHAT THE HELL, EDWARD?!

I typed back:

Edward: nope. & clearly u dont either.

Bella: lol. Wat's your l8st class 2moro?

Edward: umm…hang on.

I sent that and quietly closed my phone. I placed it on my lap, then, keeping my eyes on 'Senor Banner' (gay) I took my schedule out of my pocket. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella do the same.

Edward: my last class ends 2:30

Bella: I dont hav any 2moro. Do u wanna hang out after urs?

Since Bella could, indeed, see me, I tried _damn_ hard not to let the indescribably massive magnitude of joy I was feeling at that moment show on my face.

Edward: sure

Bella: k

And with that, she closed her phone. She slid it back into her purse and put her binder, (which had been in the same position as mine,) back on her desk. I took this to mean our conversation was over.

Aww, damn.

But at least I'm hanging out with Bella tomorrow.

And if I have anything to do with it, Mike and Jake won't be.

MPOV

I walked into my classroom, more excited than I should be for Home Ec. I didn't even _want_ this as one of my electives. I'm honestly not sure why I signed up for it. _Maybe I was high…have I ever been high before? I think so, probably….Really, I'm not sure…but I _can't _have been 'well' when I signed up for Home Economics. Impossible. I would never do something like that if I hadn't been under the influence of mood-altering substances, and most likely illegal ones at that._

You can probably tell that the class itself is not what I'm happy about.

Well, you're right. It's Bella.

Bella, Bella, Bella.

She's all Jake talks about, all Edward _is_ about, and all I think about. I think Edward is the most obsessed of all of us, though he doesn't show it as blatantly as Jake does. Jake just blabs on and on about Bella this, Bella that. I think, when it comes to discussing Bella, Jacob lacks the need to breathe.

Edward, though, practically lives for Bella. He really doesn't show it, but he leaps at his phone whenever it vibrates, claiming he's waiting for a call from his brother, Aro, in Africa. (His story: Aro can't be reached because he doesn't have a cell in Africa, has to find a line to call Edward on, he never _does_ call, so it's just _wonderful_ when dear old Aro pays Eddie a call, blah, blah, blah…we know he's waiting for a call, text, whatever from Bella.) Also, Jake and I used to be able to count on Edward to participate in our totally pointless, just-'cause-we've-got-nothing-better-to-do conversations. Now he just zones out, leaving us to come up with our topic to discuss, (which is never a very original one, due to the fact that it's me and Jake. I mean, come on.) And I'm positive that when he's in that trance-like state he's picturing Bella's eyes, or listening to her laugh, or watching her hair toss in the wind. (What? I can be romantic!)

And me. Well I'm not really the type to obsess, but Bella. I mean, _wow._ That girl is inhumanly perfect. She's beautiful, she's nice, she's funny, and, best of all, she's real. She's not some designer-wearing, Upper East Side, rich bitch whose had six plastic surgeries and is a prostitute for a living. She's a real, normal, every-day…_beautiful, wonderful, perfect…_girl. She must be an angel in human form, a gift from the Gods, a blessing.

And I don't obsess.

I sat down in my chair, waiting for Bella to arrive. This is so stupid, I know, but I just can't wait to see her bound-to-be-smiling face. When she entered, accompanied by some curly-haired girl I had yet to meet, she looked just gorgeous…_radiant._ I watched her walk to her seat in the back and didn't stop gazing until the teacher called the class to order.

And then I was absolutely certain: the three of us were all in love with Bella, and only one of us could have her.

**Ooo…special, right?**

**Heh. Hardly.**

**Okay. For you awesome people who're actually reading my story, I've got some baaaaad news.**

**Me and Loco-motion write our stories out in notebooks before we upload them onto our comps, and I started this story in Loco's nearly full first grade notebook. (I know…an antique!) Well, because of that, I had to write up to the last blank page and continue in another one. And guess what? My parents wouldn't take me out to get a new notebook because Loco and I (before we even knew this site existed) used to write these kinds of stories for The Phantom of the Opera. Granted that was FOREVER ago, (we started, like, three years ago,) but I've got, like, ten notebooks in my room full of those little stories. **

**Anyway.**

**My parents went all "You already have a bunch of notebooks in your bedroom!" on me, and so I had to use yet another nearly filled up notebook. There were only about ten free pages in that one. So I finished that one off and finally convinced my parents to get me a new one. Well this chapter ends on the very last blank page of the first, original notebook, and I kind of, perhaps, maybe…**

**MightHaveLostTheSecondOne!!**

**So I'm gonna hold an all-out search, and if I can't find it I'll just have to improvise.**

**Oo Heh. I love that guy.**


	11. AN AGAIN Again Again

WEEEEEEEEEEEEE

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!**

**Guess who found the nooottteee-boook! Guess who found the nooottteee-boook!**

**YEP! ME! WOO!**

**Which means that I will be able to post another chapter SOON-ISH! I know, you guys are totally psyched, right?**

**Heh.**

**I amuse myself with my fantasies.**

**Well, yeah. I'll try to have it up by…next week? Sounds good to me.**

**Okey dokeys artichokeys! Bye-a!**


	12. I'm Just Gonna Call Them AN From Now On

Hey

Hey! Sorry, just wanted to tell everyone that I found the notebook, (a fact about which you were already aware.) And, upon locating said notebook, discovered that the last chapter I put up, "Bueno: Good or Stew?" was not, in fact, complete. I discovered the end of the chapter in the notebook I just found. Sooo…since I dunno if it said I updated on the alert list or whatever, I decided to write an author's note!

**BAM!!**

**So, yeah. There's a new MPOV at the end of my last chappie. Read up, people!! It's allll for you!**

**3 xoxo 3**


	13. Edward's Internal Conversations

**Okay, okay! Jeez! Stop yelling at me! Here's the chapter! My alibi is at the bottom, but here you go!! slightly frightened God….**

**;-)**

* * *

EPOV

I glanced at the clock. Again.

Okay. Is it me, or have the hands been stuck at 2:29 for waaaay too long?

Okay fine it's me. But seriously! Why won't the freaking bell just –

_RING!_

How convenient.

I leapt from my seat, books already in my bag, and made a mad dash for the door.

"Whoa, Edward, where's the fire?" some guy in my class called, jogging to catch up with me. I don't know who the hell _he_ is, but apparently he knows me. _High school all over again._

"Who ARE you?" I spat, still running. But I didn't wait for an answer, I just sped up. I can be damn fast when I wanna be – my whole family is really fast, actually – and right now I wanna be. I took off around a corner, leaving my 'buddy' in the dust.

I pulled out my phone as I was running. Safety hazard? I guess. Do I give a shit? Hardly. I never bump into anyone when I'm running, anyway. It's practically second nature. I've got a sort of sixth sense that tells me when I'm about to collide with some innocent bystander. Kinda freaky, I know.

Edward: so what r we doing 2day?

I sent that to – you guessed it – Bella. She took a maddeningly long time to reply.

Bella: idk. What do u wanna do?

Oh, sure. Leave it up to the could-be horny eighteen-year-old boy who's madly in love with you when he's only known you two weeks. _Totally_ fair, Bella. Nice choice.

_(WTF?!)_

Edward: I don't care. U wanna just talk?

I regretted sending that as soon as I did so. I wanted to do SO much more than just talk…

"Snap out of it Edward!" CRAP I said that out loud! Crap crap crap. Here come the weird looks. Oh, yup, suuure. Let's all point and whisper at psychotic old Edward. Mature, guys. Totally, totally freshman. Mm-hmm. Very ni –

My internal rant was interrupted by my vibrating phone.

Bella: sure. Ur dorm or mine?

Now _this_ I can deal with. I thought we were gonna be, y'know, outside or something. But if we were in her dorm, we could…

DAMMIT, EDWARD! SHUT _UP!_

Edward: um…I don't really care. Urs?

Oh, yeah. You _totally _don't care Edward.

Crap. Maybe I should stop talking to myself. I wonder if I'm schizophrenic…

Bella: k. Grls dorm 2, room # 172. c ya soon.

Edward: bye.

Okay. Dorm two, room one seventy-two. Dorm two, room one seventy-two. Got it.

I stopped running, realizing I hadn't even known where I was going when I started. I was now in the courtyard.

"Apparently I went outside," I muttered to myself, having not noticed this while I was running. I started moving again, this time at a nice, slow pace, trying to navigate my way through the maze of buildings and students. "Well there's dorm four…Hmm. Where's dorm two?

_BUZZ._

Bella: btw, dorm 2 is hidden behind dorm 4. sry.

Well _that_ explains it.

Edward: k thx.

I jogged around building four, and, sure enough, there was building two. I opened the door and found my way (somehow) to room one seventy-two. I knocked.

BPOV

I looked in the full-length mirror, not that I really cared what I looked like. Judging by the way the guys act around me, Edward's the only one NOT in love with me. Ehh, oh well.

I was wearing a flowing royal blue above-the-knee sundress. The neckline plunged into a deep V that showed a tiny bit of my barely-there chest, and hinted at more. (Oooo…haha, just kidding. I DON'T care what Edward thinks…) I had loosely curled my hair, having had mucho time-o today, due to my lack of classes…KACHING! I didn't have any make-up on; I was never much of a glam girl.

_Knock knock!_

I turned from the mirror and made my way over to the door.

EPOV

_It's been three seconds and she hasn't answered…_ I was getting worried. What if she'd forgotten? What if she'd had other plans to begin with, and forgot to tell me that she wanted to call off ours? What if she's in that room right now with no clothes on with Jacob, in the same physical state, bent over her on her bed?

Though I know all of these were far-fetched, due to the fact that I had spoken to her mere minutes ago, I still thought them.

But then she opened the door.

I took a second to take in her appearance.

"Holy damn." DAMMIT! I _need_ to stop saying these things aloud!

"Sorry?" she questioned innocently, her brow furrowing. But a hint of the previous smile still lit her features.

"Nothing, sorry. So…what's up?" I was very aware of the awkward positions in which we were – me standing outside her dorm looking down at her, who was inside – and apparently she was too.

She shrugged. "Not much. Come in," she invited, smile wide again.

"Thanks." I walked into her room, and –

Whoa. Sorry, I was just hit MAJORLY hard with that realization.

I'm in Bella's room. _Bella's room, Bella's room, Bella's room…_

I am officially in the room in which Bella talks, breathes, works, _sleeps…_

I have entered the lair of the beast controlling every ounce of mental ability I possess.

I am now in the realm of the being that has captured my heart, despite the short amount of time we've known each other.

I'm in.

Apparently, while I processed this, I froze.

"Edward?" Bella asked anxiously. "You okay?"

Damn. She probably thinks I'm, like, a mutant or something; I tend to freeze up when I'm around her.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry." I smiled apologetically. Her answering smile knocked me breathless.

"Come sit," she suggested, plopping onto a couch and patting the empty space beside her.

My heartbeat danced erratically as I obeyed.

Awkward silence.

"Sooo…" I made a pathetic attempt to start a conversation. She laughed.

"Whaddaya wanna talk about?" she asked. I shrugged. Then I thought about how funny we must look; a drop-dead gorgeous girl sitting on a loveseat next to a far-from-worthy boy, both of whom are facing forward silently.

"Well," she tried again, "I wanna get to know you. Umm…where'd you grow up?"

And that started it.

From that moment on, we just fired off random questions at each other. One person would ask something, and then the other would answer and ask another question. We literally sat here for two hours.

"Did you have any childhood pets?" I asked. She threw her head back and laughed. (Did I mention I love her laugh? I think I might have.) "Well I killed six fish in a row. After that I sort of gave up on the whole animals thing. What's your favorite school subject?"

"I like –" the door opening cut me off. In walked a tall blonde.

"Hey Katie. This is Edward. Edward, Katie," Bella introduced. I raised my hand in greeting. She just raised her eyebrows for a second in a 'great-but-I-don't-give-a-shit' kind of way, and turned around.

Well isn't she a ray of sunshine.

"This was really fun, Edward," Bella declared, her tone suggesting conclusion to our conversation. Dread began to trickle through me; who knows when I'll see her again?

"Yeah. We should do it again," I said in a supposed-to-be-bored tone. She smiled.

"Yup. Maybe we could invite Jacob and Mike. I wanna get to know them, too."

"Y'know," I stated, "they're really nothing special." She laughed. She laughs a lot.

"Neither am I." _You have no idea how completely untrue that is._

I shrugged. "I don't think you'll be too crazy 'bout them." I made a final attempt to change her mind, knowing it wouldn't make a difference.

"I'm not so sure. I'll see you later, Edward."

"See ya." I waved and walked out of the room.

JessPOV

"I _know!_ I _hated_ the cafeteria food at my high school! It was re-VOL-ting!" I declared as Bella and I entered our Home Ec. class. We took our seats. "And especially the – " I stopped short. "Whoa. Bella. Cute blond, ten o'clock, _totally_ checking you out!" Bella followed my gaze and laughed again. "What?" I demanded.

"Jess, he's my friend," she told me, looking away. "His name's Mike."

"Then _why_ is he staring at you?" I asked impatiently. I couldn't keep a little bit of the jealousy I was feeling from tainting my tone. It's the second week at college, and Bella's already got an admirer.

"I don't know, Jess! But you're kinda doing the same!" she retorted, her tone low. I scowled, but looked away.

I sat in a huff for the whole class. I know, I can be a _tad_ dramatic, but I hate it when someone just shuts me down like that. What the hell? Can't everyone tell that matchmaking, Kissing 101, "How to Get Your Man" classes, (taught by yours truly,)…basically, anything involving guys was my passion? I totally should've majored in men! But _no!_ Bella just completely dismisses the topic! Humph. I am not pleased with her.

**

* * *

**

**Okay. I went away for Mem Day weekend, waaayyyy over to Pennsylvania. (And I live in Orange County.) My laptop died on the plane, and I didn't have WiFi Internet connection over in Penn. Sooooo…I couldn't update. I know that doesn't completely clear me, but please try to understand somewhat!**

**So yeah. R&R, blah blah blah….**

**3 xoxo 3**


	14. Sleeping NotSoBeautiful

**WHAT NOW, BITCHES?!**

**Oh yeah! Two chapters in two days!! I AM THE FREAKIN' BEST!!**

**Lol yeah I know not really but I like having my little fantasies...they make me happy. :) (-- That's me being happy. Heh.)**

**Well, yeah. Reviews, PMs, whatever. It's all bueno (MEANING GOOD, NOT STEW.)**

* * *

JPOV

_Ding!_

_Buzz!_

_Beep!_

Wow. Me, Mike, _and_ Eddie's cells all just got a text. How…at-the-same-time.

I grabbed my phone off of the end table it had been laying on and flipped it open.

"Oh! Oh! Guess who it's from, Eddie! Guess!" I cried immaturely.

"Oh! Oh! Guess who cares, Jakey! Guess! Not me!" Edward retorted, not bothering to get his phone. Mike was asleep. (And yes, I know it's four. Mike…well, he's a…a _different_ guy.)

"Oh but _Eddie_, it's from Bella! Bella, Eddie, Bella!" I chirped, knowing it would set him off. And it did.

Edward's reaction to Bella's name was so pathetic it was funny. He leapt off the couch, _tripped, _and darted to the desk where his phone lay like his life depended on it. "Damn, Eddie, _talk_ about obsessed!"

"Shut up, bitch," he spat, snarling at me. He flipped open his phone.

When he read the text, he smiled for a split second. Then, so quickly I couldn't be positive the smile had ever existed, his features were arranged into a perfect poker face.

"So, Jake, what's your text say?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

I flipped my phone open again, went to the text, and cleared my throat theatrically. " 'Wanna hang out tomorrow?'" I then snapped it shut deliberately. Edward's game face faltered momentarily – a fact I did not miss – but milliseconds later it was back in place, now featuring a new half-smirk.

Edward opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a high-pitched _beep!_ Mike's phone was trying to remind the sleeping druggie that he had a text. I watched as Edward picked up Mike's cell, took aim, and chucked it at the bed in which Mike was laying.

It hit him square in the head.

"Owww," he moaned, rolling over.

"You've got a text," Edward informed him. He groaned.

"Tell whoever it is that they can go to hell," he mumbled, rolling over again. It would've been inaudible to anyone who hadn't been one of his best friends since forever ago, considering his head was buried in his pillow, but Eddie and me could understand him.

Edward smiled. "Okay!"

EPOV

I grinned. "Okay!" I had a feeling that, due to the fact that Jake and I had received the same text, Mike did too.

I ran over to the bed Mike was – once again – out cold in, and glanced over it. His phone, somehow, had managed to get under the covers…it must've happened when he rolled over.

"Ewww," I muttered, "I have to pull back the _blankets_? Good God." I rolled up my sleeves, held my breath, pinched the corner of the comforter and lifted it. A tiny bit of silver glinted from inside the deep, dark cave that was Mike's bed. I threw the covers over onto the other side of the bed, giving myself an involuntary view of Mike in his pajamas, more commonly known to most people as one's "birthday suit." I cringed, grabbed the phone, and fled. "God, Mike. Even as your best friend, that was something I DID NOT need to see…" I mumbled.

Once safely on the couch, I opened his phone and read the text. Sure enough, Bella was asking him to hang out tomorrow. I smirked.

Mike Edward typing from Mike's phone: go to hell

Heh heh.

Now I had my own text to attend to.

I reached into the pocket I'd placed my phone in and replied:

Edward: yeah. sure. what shud we do?

_Ding! _Jacob got another text.

"What's it say, Jake?" I asked, trying to sound like I didn't care and probably failing miserably.

"Bella says, 'That's too bad'," Jacob read, clucking his tongue.

"_What's_ too bad, Jake?" I asked, slowly and cautiously. _Good Lord, _what_ did the boy do this time?_

"Well," Jake began enthusiastically, "I kinda told her…well…I said – hey!" he yelled as I snatched his cell. I opened it and looked at his sent file. The most recent message read:

Jacob: I wud luv 2, but Mike & Edward r…well…BUSY…. (hubba hubba)

I felt my jaw drop as I read the text Jacob had sent. "YOU ASSHOLE!" I roared, hurling the phone at one hysterical Jacob. Unfortunately I missed, 'cause he keeled over laughing.

"I…I don't think…she…she got it!" he managed to gasp despite his uncontrollable laughter.

"YOU ARE _SUCH_ A BASTARD!"

"Edward!" Jacob faux-scolded, having recovered from his fit, (though he was still breathing quite heavily.) "You're language is offensive! Please don't use such profane terms in my presence."

"What _language, _you bitch? I'm practically a freakin' saint!" I seethed, but had to smile. _That's an oxymoron…_ Jake laughed again.

_Beep!_

Mike got a text.

_This should be interesting._

Bella: _well!_

Aww. That was not nearly as "I hate Mike Newton!" as I'd hoped for. Dang.

Mike still actually Edward: shudn't u b in hell rite now? I don't think u r…from wat i've heard the service sux there.

"Hey Mike!" I called. He snored on. "Mi-ike! MICHAEL!"

"Wuh-huh?" Mike responded as he shot up into sitting position. "Whoa…" he muttered, swaying slightly back and forth and placing one hand on his forehead, apparently light-headed.

"Bella said, 'well!' in a seemingly offended way. I think you hurt her feelings," I informed him matter-of-factly.

"When was I talking to Bella?" Mike yawned, still groggy, climbing out of bed. "And how did I hurt her feelings?"

"WOAH! MIKE! PUT THAT AWAY!" Jake yelled, shielding his eyes. I – the mature one (pat on the back) – just looked away.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry." Mike pulled on a pair of boxers that had been laying on the floor. (Hallelujah.)

"Getting back…" I said pointedly. "I'm no expert on the female mind and its complex ways of thinking" – here Jacob choked out a cough that sounded suspiciously similar to the words "'cause you're gay!" I glared at him – "but I'm thinking the fact that you told her to go to hell may have upset her a tad."

All traces of sleepiness were instantaneously erased from Mike's movements and appearance as he darted across the room to where I was standing, his expression a mix of anger and shock, in which anger was slowly taking over. He tore his phone from my hands and growled at me. I let a ferocious snarl rip from my lips, all playfulness (seemingly) replaced with cannibalism and rage. That sent Mike quivering in his boots.

_Buzz!_

Bella: idk whatever u want. wats w/ mike telling me 2 go 2 hell? I didn't really take him as the type to banish ppl to the underworld.

I snickered.

Edward: yea…u kinda woke sleeping beauty from her much-needed slumber & that turns the beauty in2 a bitch

Bella:…oh

Edward: yep.

Bella: k. well I'll txt u guys 2moro and we'll decide on a place 2 meet up.

Edward: ok

Bella: cya then

Edward: bye

**Oooo, what's gonna happen?**

**Even if I _could_ remember I wouldn't tell you! Hah! I have the power! r&r**


	15. Banana or no Banana That is the Question

Okay, peeps, here's the deal-i-o:

Okay, peeps, here's the deal-i-o:

I was checking my e-mail and saw that Not So Secret Anymore had some new reviews. "Ooo," I said. "I'm gonna go read them." And read them I did.

Now, as I was reading my reviews, la-di-dah, y'know, whatever, I came across one from "addict.to.reading". This specific review asked if Alice's banana would be making a reappearance. _Hmm…_I scratched my head, my face turning serious. _I never really thought about that…._

My dilemma: do I bring back Alice and her banana? I can tell you that Alice will be coming back, as will the other characters that are in the book, (as well as some that have yet to be introduced,) but do we make a return of the produce.

There's only one way to solve this…

SURVEY TIME!!

Your options for my questionnaire that consists of only one question but still:

NO. DO NOT bring the banana back. It's stupid and I'll bet you're some annoying loser in real life. Hmph. So there.

YES! I don't care that you have the next, like, five chapters written already…add another featuring the banana, sneak another APOV into one of the written chapters, whatever I don't care just satisfy my craving for the fruit of Alice!! (Whoa…that came out kinda wrong, but you know what I mean.)

Sure. I don't really care, but I wouldn't mind having a good laugh. BUT I don't want you to add it in where it doesn't make sense…just wait till you've typed all the chapters that are already written and THEN put in the banana.

'Kay! Love ya'll!

3 xoxo 3

Oh. Right. And I'm not updating till I get AT LEAST…oh, say…seven answers. ;-)

Bye-a!!


	16. Three Strikes, Yerrr Out!

BPOV

**HEY!**

**Miss me?**

**Okay. I don't actually know how many responses I got to the Banana survey, but I **_**do**_** know that the majority was bring it back later, and that is what I will be doing.**

**This time you guys got off lucky, though. I don't know if I got seven responses to the survey – seven **_**was**_** the minimum I set, right? – but today I'm home from school with THE WORST sunburn in the history of historical happenings, so I had nothing to do considering I can't move my torso or legs without extreme pain. Luckily my arms are only WAAAYYYY tan, not burned or I wouldn't have been able to type, either. **

**So here ya go. It would've been up sooner, but my computer decided to move up a few spots on my Shit List and turn off, like, every five minutes. I practically saved at the end of every sentence.**

**Well, yeah. Here's the chappie! (LOVE that word!)**

BPOV

I glanced at the mirror. I wasn't really concerned about my appearance or what Edward, Jake or Mike thought of it, but I still didn't want to look like a slob. And I think I look pretty un-slob-ish. Not runway-worthy, but un-slob-ish.

A pair of dark, worn denim shorts that were frayed along the bottom hugged my slender hips. On top of those I wore a light green t-shirt that said, "MAKE ART, NOT WAR." (Kinda tacky, I know, but it's my view.) I had on a pair of plain-and-simple silver flip-flops and my hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail.

Like I said; not _fabulous_, but I'm not a mess. I grabbed my cell from my desk and sent a text to all three of them.

Bella: cya the coffee shop in 5

EPOV

I slid my phone into my pocket and drew in a deep breath. I smoothed my shirt down with my palm and exhaled. Then I glanced in the mirror. Upon seeing my slightly disheveled reflection, I anxiously ran my fingers through my hair.

I could've smacked myself.

Was I letting myself get so obsessed with some girl that I, Edward Anthony Cullen, was _fixing _my_ HAIR?! _Come _on!_ This _can't _be happening.

But it is.

And it's freakin' sad.

"Edward! We're leaving! Let's GO, bitchface!" Jacob called.

"Yeah! Really! I don't wanna be late. Hurry up or I'll have to knife you to death," Mike demanded. I gave myself one last reproachful glance in the mirror and turned to follow my two best friends out the door.

JPOV

A tiny bell rang as the three of us entered The Coffee Shop, a little café on campus. (I know…original name, right?) I scanned the joint – which was surprisingly packed – and quickly found what I was looking for. Or, rather, _who._

It's impossible to miss Bella. She just stands out so much; you can't possibly overlook her, even if she's one in a cast of thousands. Her presence is so…so in-your-face. It's friggin' incredible.

When I locked eyes with Bella I smiled. She waved our trio over to a little wooden table by a window at which she was sitting.

"Hey guys!" she greeted us cheerfully one we were within hearing distance. "Come sit!" I sat on Bella's right, Edward on her left, and poor, slow, lazy-bum Mike across from her. We ordered our stuff, (Bella got a cappuccino…how sexy is THAT?!) and we were all silent for a few moments. Of course, Mike, Edward, and my silences were awkward, I-don't-know-what-to-say silences, but that could never describe Bella.

"So," she said after a moment of sipping, "Mike. What's up with the whole 'go to hell' thing? I thought you were nicer than that." A teasing smile played on her lips.

"Oh, um…no, that wasn't…I mean, I…" Mike stuttered stupidly. I slapped him on the back. After glaring at me, ('What?' I mouthed innocently,) he continued, much more fluently. "I…thought you were someone else."

"Who?" Bella asked. "Who were you attempting to damn to hell?"

Mike opened his mouth to reply but I cut him off. "NO!" I yelled unnecessarily loud in a childish voice. "That's not what happened, Mike! You were asleep, and Eddie told you you had a text, and you said – and I quote – 'Tell them to go to hell.' You know, that wasn't very nice, Mikey. You could have really hurt somebody's feelings."

"Oh 'cause you're such an angel!" he retorted.

"I was just wondering," Bella said quickly before all hell could break loose. "I'm not really fond of people that tell others to go to hell, so I was curious."

"Hey, Bella?" Edward interjected, and only then did I realize how uncharacteristically quiet he'd been. _Hmm…_ "Now we know that you don't really have a soft spot in your heart for people who damn others to the fiery pits of the underworld, but while we're getting to know each other…do you like people who are…oh, I don't know…addicted to illegal substances, say? Or maybe people who threaten others with knives?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Um, no, I can't say I'm a fan," Bella stated, looking a tad puzzled by his question.

Edward put a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Sorry, bud. That's three strikes. You're out." Mike glared at Edward, clearly trying to will death upon him with his eyes. I laughed.

"Nice one, Ed!" I called boisterously, leaning across the square table to high-five my friend. He high-fived me back, but then shot a quick side-glanced shyly at Bella and put his hands in his lap.

I wonder what he's thinking…

EPOV

Does she like guys who are jerks like I just was? Did she think that was funny? Did she just think I was being a bastard? Did I just run her straight into Mike's arms because now she hates me and…well, God knows no one who's not a complete whore would ever date Jacob. Does she like quiet guys like Mike? Or gentlemen? Or maybe dumb, muscular jocks? Why don't I know these things? _Should_ I know these things? Or would that be stalker-ish?

Good God.

Kill me.

_Please._

I have never had so many thoughts running through my head simultaneously. I quiet literally think I might explode at any given second. Never has the phrase "spontaneous combustion" been so accurate. Holy crap.

Bella asking, "Do you guys wanna go to my dorm", tore me from my thoughts?

"Sure," I agreed, nonchalantly I hope.

"Okay!" Jake quickly concurred, (though I'd bet my sister's Porsche he doesn't know what 'concur' means. And if I ever lost Alice's Porsche I'd be beheaded before I could say, "Jacob did it!") He never even attempted to hide his obvious affection for Bella. Envy slapped me in the face. Hard. Why can't I be that straightforward?

'_Cause you're afraid of getting hurt again,_ the distant, smart-ass part of me informed the not-so-distant-or-smart part.

"Why not?" mumbled Mike. Hmm. Interesting kid, that Michael. Judging by his reaction to Bella's name earlier he was just as in love with Bella as I am –

Fuck.

Damn, shit, crap, fuck, holy hell almighty.

Not necessarily in that order.

I'm sorry; I have to interrupt myself here.

I'm in love with Bella.

Sorry, I know no one cares about my romances – or, rather, lack thereof – but I just admitted to myself that I'm in love with Bella. And I've known her for roughly two weeks.

Just let it sink in.

--Deep, cleansing yoga breaths--

…

Okay. Better.

Anyway.

Judging by Mike's reaction to Bella's name, he was just as in love with Bella as Jake or me. He made it clear to _us_, but that might have something to do with the fact that we're practically together 24/7. It's normally impossible to tell whether Mike is totally uninterested in something or completely stoked about it, since he's always so quiet. That boy just isn't an enthusiastic person. Therefore, you can't say Mike doesn't love Bella just because he's quiet around her, 'cause that's just Mike. End of story.

BPOV

Finally we made it to my dorm room.

I opened the door and walked in. "Here we are," I called to the boys who filed in behind me. "Home sweet home." Mike and Jake scoped out the place, while Edward just walked over to the couch we'd both been seated on the last time he was here.

Once Mike and Jake had finished their thorough inspection of my room, (I was surprised they didn't start opening drawers,) they looked at me. I clapped my hands once in a 'Listen up!' kinda way.

"Okay guys. I have an idea. You're all gonna _hate_ it, but I think telling you is worth a shot." Even as I said that I knew that they'd do anything I asked them to. They were putty in my completely unwilling hands.

Well, maybe not Edward…he just acts like we're friends. (Which I'm HAPPY about. NOT UPSET. HA-PPY. God!)

"Shoot," Edward offered.

"Um…okay. Don't laugh. No; scratch that, I give a crap if you laugh, but if I tell you you have to _promise_ you'll do it," I warned. I watched the three of them exchange skeptical glances for a few seconds.

"Okayy…" Edward agreed, slowly and cautiously.

I smiled. "Okey dokey. I really wanna get to know all three of you. Though I already know Edward somewhat" – 'Kiss my ass, bitches!' he mouthed to the others – "I still want him to participate. We're gonna have a dance contest."

**Oooo! DANCING!**

**Oh yes, dancing. And lemme tell you, you're going to LOVE the songs these poor bitches have to rock out to. ;-) R&R.**


	17. Rock the Hell Out

**Guess what? I wrote up to…well, I'm not gonna tell you which part, 'cause that would TOTALLY ruin it for you guys, but so far there are no lemons. I was wondering if you guys want A LOT of lemons, or just some. ****Sorry, but whatever you say, I'm gonna put in **_**some**_** lemons. I really cannot help myself!! Sorry! Jeez!**

**Here's the chapter:**

**Okay no I lied. I forgot: I need to know how "sour" you want the lemons to be, too. ;-) (I can make these characters DAMN horny if you want!)**

'**Kay. NOW here's the chapter:**

* * *

BPOV

They all stared at me.

Mike raised his hand.

"Yes, Mike?" I asked.

"What if – hypothetically, of course – one dances like a fish out of water who, as it is, has fucking awful coordination? If one happens to be in that predicament, can one be excused from said contest?"

I smiled. "Nope. You agreed."

"Nice goin' Edward," Mike muttered.

"Shut up, Mike," Edward snapped.

I clapped again. "Okay! Let's dance! I'll go, too. Jake, you're gonna be first. Mike, you're second. I'll be third, and Edward can go last. Okay?"

"Um –" Mike began.

"Rhetorical question, Mike. I don't give a shit whether you care or not. You're dancing, regardless."

He crossed his arms over his chest, defeated.

"Okay, here are the rules: you MUST dance to the song that is played when it's your turn, and you can be as funny and stupid and psychotic as you want…I want to see your personality in your dance," I explained. "Got it?"

"Are the songs on a CD or somethin'?" Edward asked.

"Nope. Radio. Totally random. Any other questions?" Silence. "Good. Ready, Jake?"

"Baby, I was _born_ ready," he declared, walking to the center of my dorm where there was no furniture. "Fellas, get ready. You're about to get served." I laughed.

I walked over to the radio and turned it on. It was a commercial. "'Kay, Jake. When a song comes on you just gotta go with it," I reminded him.

"Got it," he confirmed. We waited a few moments, my room silent except for the sound of some lady in the commercial talking about how "Stop & Shop works for her." Finally the station's DJ said, "And we're back! Here's Flo Ridaaa!" And "Low" blasted through my speakers.

JPOV

I smiled when "Low" started. This ma _song,_ yo!

I just sort of went with it. I nodded my head to the beat as Flo Rida said, "Mm-mm-mm-mm-mm-mm!" and just did whatever from there.

Shawty had them apple bottom jeans…

I jumped around like a maniac – my dancing, in most societies, can be better described as 'having a seizure standing up' – and dropped with the beat as he said, "Shawty got low, low, low…"

She turned around and gave that big booty a slap (HEY)!!

At this part, I spun around and slapped my ass, then wiggled my hips with my hand still in place. I heard someone cry, "MY EYYEESSS!" but wasn't sure if it was Mike or Edward. I'm pretty sure Bella was laughing.

At the end of my song I took a deep bow.

"Boo!" yelled Edward, hurling something, (a pen?) at me while I was still bent over. I raised myself and stuck my tongue out at him. "You're just jealous of my awesome dance skill-age," I said, and walked over to the couch where everyone else was now sitting.

"Yer up, Mike!" Bella called. I shoved him off the couch and onto the dance floor and took his seat just in time for the song to begin.

As soon as it did, I laughed uproariously.

MPOV

Oh God.

How in hell am I expected to get up there and _dance?!_ I'll probably wind up terminally injuring somebody!

"Yer up, Mike!" Bella called. As if I needed reminding. Jake shoved me off the couch and into the area where he'd danced just moments ago.

The next song started. Jake broke into a fit of hysterical laughter.

"But this is a chick song!" I complained.

"You gotta do it," Bella said, a little smile playing on her lips.

"Yeah…quit whining," Jake scolded.

I sighed.

_What the hell, God? Why put on such a bad song when _I'm _dancing? Isn't my inability to move to a beat bad enough?_

I took a deep breath and began my "dance" – if you could call it that – to "What Hurts the Most."

BPOV

Watching Mike dance was funny enough.

But watching him dance to Cascada's "What Hurts the Most" was probably THE single funniest thing I have ever witnessed in all of my almost eighteen years on this planet. He was pathetically uncoordinated and frankly most of his moves made him look like a baby bird trying to fly and failing miserably.

His arms were flailing all over the place and he moved his legs so erratically that it looked almost as if two separate brains ran his torso and legs. Their movements didn't seem to connect in any way. It was hilarious. I was bent over laughing before he was half-way done.

"Rock the hell out, Mike!" Jacob called as Mike attempted a particularly precarious move. I laughed even harder.

"That was embarrassing," he mumbled, unhappy, when he was done.

"My turn!" I sang, leaping up and prancing to the center of the rug. I was actually excited about this. I can actually be quite the dancer (which is strange due to my lack of ability to walk on a completely flat surface without finding something to trip over.) I waited for the DJ to stop talking to some random caller so the song could come on. When it finally did, I laughed, but threw myself into an intricate interpretive dance to Miley-Cyrus-slash-Hannah-Montana's "See You Again."

EPOV

_Holy crap._

MPOV

_Holy shit._

JPOV

_DAY-UHM!!_

EPOV

Bella dancing was amazing. Even to a deafening and nauseating song like "See You Again" by Miley Montana or whatever she was incredible. She just moved with the music so naturally…it made me wonder what other kinds of 'rhythms' she could move with…

--cough cough--

Always the gentleman, that's me.

MPOV

Bella dancing was insane. She was a) unrealistically coordinated and I was totally jealous, b) shockingly talented for a girl who goes to this school (then again she's in Edward's advanced chem. class so maybe she's not striving to reach her full potential either), and c) she was just beautiful. Even dancing to this song that sounded more like a cat screeching in pain than music, her beauty shone through. It's crazy how head-over-heels I am. It's not like me…

JPOV

Good God.

I have a theory: Bella is not human, but rather living, breathing, and – right now, at least – dancing, sex. The way her body moves…

--insert moan of pleasure here—

_Calm down, Jake. If you get _too_ excited, she'll be able to tell,_ I thought.

But in the wise words of Baby Bash, "She moves her body like a cyclone, and she makes me wanna do it all night long…" Couldn't have put it better myself.

What?! I'm a sex addict! It's a disease, okay? God! You people are so judgmental!

--getting emotional--

Not all of us aren't satisfied with sweet little pecks on the cheek and nice hugs and air-kisses during class! Just 'cause some of us need to be rock hard to be truly happy, just 'cause some of us need to be sticky to be blissfully content, just 'cause some of us need a little more from our partner than a fucking kiss, DOES NOT mean you can all gang up on us! Jeez!

--regaining composure--

Well. Now that my little episode is over, I'll just tell you that my lust for Bella right now is remarkable strong, and I am getting this girl in my bed before the end of the semester…

* * *

**Haha! I know…I didn't give you Edward!! HOW mean am I?! I know, I love it. I am well aware that I'm a bitch…my best friend tells me all the time.**

**Okay. I thought of something else I need to talk/type to you guys about.**

**The other Cullens and the Hales.**

**I TOTALLY forgot about them! Well not **_**forgot,**_** just couldn't find a place to put them in. I need your opinion: do you want Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper to be in it a lot, or do you want the main POV's to remain EPOV, BPOV, MPOV and JPOV? I can either a) put the other four in a little here and there, b) make them more main and give them more POV time, or c) make them more main but keep the main POV's as they are.**

'**Kay, that's it. Don't forget to tell me about the preferred quantity and sourness of lemons, too! Tata!**


	18. Crank That, Soulja Boy!

**

* * *

**

Holy crap I just gave myself a freakin' heart attack!

**The part of the story you guys have been reading recently is written on about twenty loose sheets of paper that are in a folder I have. AND I COULDN'T FIND THE FOLDER!! I was running all over my house asking EVERYONE and no one had seen it! And then… sheepishly I looked up in my room next to the computer and it was right there. Heh. I could've sworn it was downstairs on my Dining Room table, though!**

**Okay. My crisis of the day has been resolved, so here's your dancing Edward chappie :**

* * *

BPOV

I struck a final pose and held it as the ridiculously loud and unnecessary guitar faded from the speakers. I was actually quite pleased with my dance…I'd only stumbled-slash-tripped-slash-fallen three times throughout the entire song! Claps for Bella!

"And we'll be back after a short break!" the DJ promised. "Stick around!"

I dropped my arms, giggling. They were all staring at me with no respect whatsoever for my personal…erm…I dunno. Just no respect. "Edward's up after the commercials," I noted, more to break them from their trances than to make small talk.

Jake shook his head, seeming to clear his thoughts. "Commercials? Didn't they just have a commercial break like, five songs ago?"

"_Three _songs, smart ass," Edward corrected with a smirk. He held up one finger as he named each person to dance. "Your song, Mike's song, and Bella's song." His voice was that of a kindergarten teacher. He then turned his head to me and hitched a thumb in Jake's direction. "Sorry you have to deal with him; this is the –" I realized what an idiotic mistake I was about to make just in time. I cut off that last sentence.

BPOV

"Sorry you have to deal with him," said Edward with a small smile, "this is the –" Suddenly, his eyes bugged out of his head and his words seemed caught in his throat. All mirth had left his mouth and eyes.

My first thoughts were, _Somebody! Quick! Get this boy some medical attention!_ But then his face returned to normal. Well, the smile was back and his eyes were back in his head, but he didn't look quite as happy as he had seconds before.

"Uh, Bella?" he asked. "Was this your first choice of schools?" _What the hell? What's with the subject change? _I shot him a skeptical glance. He pretended he hadn't seen it, so I just answered.

"No. I was gonna go to Yale," I informed lightly. His eyes bugged out once more, but this time his jaw dropped too. "Edward! _Stop!_ You're gonna give me a fucking heart attack if you don't stop doing that!" I snapped when his face once more returned to normal.

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just that I was gonna go to Yale, too. I just found it really weird that we BOTH decided to come to a community college in New York instead of an Ivy League college in Connecticut," he told me. "Why'd you change your mind?"

"Well, my parents are divorced," I began. "Have been for as long as I can remember. My mom moved on; she's married again and living in Jacksonville in Florida. But Charlie…my dad…he never got over my mom leaving." Jake was twiddling his thumbs and Mike looked like he was about to fall asleep. I didn't take it personally; they didn't need to pay attention. They weren't the ones who asked for the story. But Edward was watching me as though nothing mattered more to him. He was just like some of the guy friends I'd had back when I lived with my dad. The ones who didn't love me, that is. They would just listen to me talk for as long as I needed. I loved that I had that at college, too. As in high school, the number of guys in love with me – Jake and Mike – outnumbered the 'just friends' guys – Edward – but I didn't mind. At least I had one. "He lives in Manhattan…roughly a half hour from here. I didn't wanna go all the way out to Connecticut; I could never live with myself knowing he was all alone here. So here I am," I concluded.

He nodded, trying to be empathetic. I know he probably couldn't completely relate…what are the odds that his story's the same as mine? But I liked that he was trying to understand, making a point to make me feel comfortable. "And yourself?" I questioned.

"Huh?"

"Why'd _you_ come here?" I clarified.

"Oh. Well, my reason's pretty much sitting on either side of you." I looked to my left and saw a bored-looking Jake, and to my right where my eyes met a sleeping lump that was Mike.

"Oh," I responded. "Cool."

"Bella, I –"

"And we're back!" The obnoxious voice of the DJ blared through the speakers once again. That sure as hell woke Mike. Edward reluctantly got off the couch and went to stand in the middle of our dance floor, then waited for the song to start. But what had he been about to say? "Back to the music!" When the song started, Jake, Mike and I doubled over laughing.

"Here, Eddie!" Jake called. "Take my hat!" he tossed Edward a Yankees cap.

"No," Edward said. "No way in hell am I gonna dance to _this._"

"Edward, dude, I danced to a fuckin' chick song," Mike argued. "This is cake."

"And you agreed," I said, though I was sure his memory did not need refreshing. "You knew that if I told you what I wanted to do you had to do it."

"Yeah, but –"

"Pleeeaaase?" I asked, sticking my bottom lip out just a bit. "Come on, Edward." If I knew one thing about gentlemen, they could not resist the lip. And Edward, from the mature way he acted when I told him why I was here, seemed to be quite the gentleman. Anyway, if he didn't give in with just the lip, I could add the eyes, or just throw on an all-out puppy face. But I knew I was going to win.

EPOV

Uh-uh.

I have to dance to THIS?!

"Here, Eddie!" Jake called. "Take my hat!" he threw me his Yankees cap.

"No," I said firmly. "No way in hell am I gonna dance to _this._"

"Edward, dude, I danced to a fuckin' chick song," Mike argued. "This is cake."

"And you agreed," Bella said, as though my memory needed refreshing. "You knew that if I told you what I wanted to do you had to do it."

"Yeah, but –"

"Pleeeaaase?" she begged, pouting her bottom lip. "Come on, Edward."

Okay. No fair. She's not allowed to do that adorable face that every girl knows is completely irresistible to guys like me. That's gotta be against the rules. _Stay strong, Edward, you can resist her, _I thought, but I knew it wasn't true. And from the twinkle in Bella's eye, she did too.

"Fine!" I caved. I put Jake's hat on unwillingly.

"No no NO, Edward. You gotta wear it like _this_," he corrected, getting up and turning the hat to the side so that the brim stuck out to the left. I sighed. Bella laughed, and made a little hand movement that I took to mean 'get a move on!' I sighed again, but began the dance.

To Soulja Boy.

BPOV

Okay.

I thought Mike dancing to "What Hurts the Most" was the funniest thing I'd ever seen.

Hah.

My mindset might've stayed the same, too, if Edward had been making up the moves to his Soulja Boy dance. But no. He knew every. Single. Step.

And GOD was it hilarious.

Proper, gentlemanly, practically the Shakespeare-of-his-time Edward knew every step to the Soulja Boy dance.

Oh, and the gangsta hat was a nice touch.

EPOV

This. Is. HUMILIATING.

I'm doing the Soulja Boy dance in front of my bitch friends and the girl I love. (It was different for Mike and Jake's dances, 'cause one – they aren't really polite or anything. Like, at all. And two – their dances were just sort of out there. I didn't want to make up a dance, so I started doing the one Soulja Boy himself came up with, and now I'm totally regretting it.

What the hell is this?! We're not in the Dark Ages, people! Enough with the torture!

_At least Bella's laughing._ Hah. THAT was an understatement. She was bent over, about to fall off the couch, laughing so hard it was silent. But I knew she was laughing from the way her body was shaking.

Oh God. Oh _God_ Bella's laughing! Holy crap, I just realized that's _kinda_ not good! She probably thinks I'm a complete idiot. I _am_ a complete idiot! Oh lord, why?

JPOV

This. Is. HILARIOUS.

Edward's doing the Soulja Boy dance in front of his bitch friends and the girl he loves.

_Talk_ about torture!

Then I noticed Bella's laughter ringing in harmony with my own hysterics, and a pang of jealousy shot through me, my laughter ceasing. _She didn't laugh that hard at _my_ dance…_

But before my spirits could be squashed until they were completely nonexistent, I realized just how moronic Edward looked. _She's totally just laughing 'cause he's making a fool out of himself,_ I thought, reassuring myself. I sat up straighter and started laughing again.

MPOV

This. Is. BORING.

I'm sitting here watching Edward do the Soulja Boy dance in front of the girl he loves and his bitch excuse for friends. It's like some MTV show!

And I _hate_ reality TV.

Finally the song ended. Edward took off the cap, hurled it at Jake, (hitting him in the face,) and took his seat on the couch once more. Bella was still bent over laughing. I have to admit, Bella's obvious liking for Edward's dance ticks me off. I mean, I danced to a freakin' Cascada song and got _half_ the laughs his stupid Soulja Boy dance got.

Grr.

I am one very angry Easter Bunny.

BPOV

I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt and I couldn't breathe. I was well aware of the fact that the guys were staring at me, but I couldn't stop. And, honestly, I didn't mind it – NOPE. NO thoughts like that will be tolerated, Isabella. We do not like these boys; they are our friends. Especially Edward, who actually listens to us. We feel like we can confide in him. We honestly think he's the only one of the guys who's not in love with us. Understood? Good. (Whoa…creepy. I'm actually conversing _with myself._ I think that means I need some professional help; maybe I should look into that.)

Finally, after my little self-lecture, I was able to catch my breath.

"Okay guys. That was…_interesting._ Thank you for sharing your dancing skills," – here I glanced at Mike – "with me." Edward and Mike grumbled incomprehensibly, but Jake called out, "No prob! I'm willing to show you ANY part of me when-EH-ver you want!" He tossed a flirty wink my way.

I smiled. "Well, yeah. So whadda YOU wanna do now? I got to choose dancing, you guys get to choose now." I raised my eyebrows. Silence. Well isn't this a talkative bunch?

"I don't really care as long as it's not something physical," Mike (finally) offered.

"Well…I dunno. Do you just wanna talk more?" I asked. _These guys are totally unhelpful._

Edward answered first. "Sure." He shrugged.

Jake clapped his hands and rubbed them together. "Alrighty, boys. Let's give 'er the third degree," he proposed, locking eyes with me and turning his tone to a menacing one.

"Gulp," I said, struggling to keep the smile that was threatening to take over my features off my face. I fought to keep a "scared" expression while simultaneously trying to keep my eyes from drifting out of Jacob's hold. (I don't know if they were going to Mike or Edward, but it sure as hell was one of them.)

I know. Who knew I could multitask?

EPOV

"What's your favorite gemstone?" I questioned.

"Topaz!" she answered, quickly turning her head to Mike, who then asked:

"What's your favorite color?"

"Brown!" She turned to Jake, and he inquired:

"What's your father's maiden name?"

"Uh…Jake? _Mothers _have maiden names. Charlie's last name always has been – and always will be – Swan," she told him. I chuckled.

"Ohhh," he mumbled. "That always confused me…" he trailed off, honestly puzzled. Bella turned back to me.

It was much like the first time Bella and I'd hung out. I knew many of the answers to Jake and Mike's questions, and often stated them as Bella did. It annoyed them. It amused us.

This made me extremely happy. Bella and I have something in common that Jake and Mike will never have, even if it was just that one meeting and chemistry once a week.

BPOV (Two weeks later)

"Hey," I answered my cell.

"Hey, Bella." It was my roommate Katie. "You wanna come to the Coffee Shop with me and a coupla other girls? We're already here."

"I can't. I'm hangin' with Edward, Mike and Jake today. Sorry."

"Oh," she responded, sounding disappointed. "Alright. Bye." _Click. _I put my cell down…

…Only to have it ring again.

"Yello?"

"Hey Bella." This time it was Jess. "You wanna hang out later?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jess. I'm already doing something with Mike, Edward and Jake," I told her apologetically. And I _was_ sorry. I mean, Jess and Katie are my friends. They're nice and funny and fun to hang out with. It's just…I'd rather be doing something with Edward, Jake and Mike.

"Oh," she said shortly, a hint of annoyance hidden in her tone. I'd only known Katie and Jess for a few weeks and they already know that I'm not about to change my plans if they're with the guys. "'Kay. Bye." _Click._

Sigh.

Ring…

_Ring…_

Ri –

"WHAT?!" I barked into the phone, eyes wild.

"Bell? It's Angela. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "Oh. Hey Ang. Nothing, sorry, just stressed. What's up?" I asked. I had my cell between my ear and my shoulder and I was fixing my hair, which was pulled back into a simple ponytail. (Don't ask me how that needs fixing; that would insinuate that I might possibly be into either Jake, Mike, or Edward WHICH I'M NOT!)

"I wanted to know if you could come over to my dorm now. I need help on our Lit Class essay. How am I supposed to know what the speaker in one of Shakespeare's sonnets is trying to say about love? The poems about a freakin' summer's day, for God's sake!"

I laughed at my insane friend. "Angela, I would _love_ to help you decipher a Shakespearean poem, but I've got plans."

"Oooo, with the guyyyys?" I could just _see_ her eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously.

"_Yes,_ actually. 'The guyyyys' just happen to be my friends," I informed her coldly.

"You are sooo in love with one of them. Which one is it?" she asked.

I rolled my eyes, ignoring her question. "I am as in love with one of them as you are the Easter Bunny **(did that sentence make sense grammatically?)**. And Mike's already got that position filled, so…"

"I don't even wanna know," she stated. "But _I_ think you're in love with one of them."

"Goodbye, Angela," I said pointedly.

"You're in lo –"

"_Goodbye, _Angela!" With a little more force…

"You're totally head-over-he–"

"GOODBYE ANGELA!" _Snap!_ The silence of my dorm echoed in my ears as I thought for a moment. Then I glared angrily at my reflection in the mirror.

Another sigh.

But this one was for a different reason.

This one was because, much as I detest myself for falling under a spell, I did. Much as I loathe myself for giving in to the power of a man, I did. Much as I hate myself for falling in love with one of my only good guy friends here at college…

--Good God—

…I did.

But it's all good. I mean, clearly two out of three of them have feelings for me. Two-thirds of my possible men would go out with me in a snap, so there's really no problem, right?

Wrong.

Because if I date one, I lose the others. And I couldn't stand that. Their pain is my pain. Also, I'm too selfish to take one and leave two. They're such good guys, and we're all really close now.

But there's an even BIGGER problem.

I know I'm in love with _one_ of them, I just…

Don't know which one.

* * *

**Betcha didn't see THAT one coming!**

**Okay no I know you did. But still! Dontcha just LOVE cliffies? God knows I do! R&R!!**

**Oh and btw…how much would you LOVE to see Edward do the Crank That dance? I **_**know!**_** I mean, I'm gonna freakin' marry his BROTHER and I'm all psyched about it…and it's totally against the rules to call your brother hot. But DAMN. I mean, how fucking sexy would THAT be?!**


	19. Ahh, the Complexities of Young Love

**Okay.**

**First of all…IT'S OFFICIALLY SUMMERRRR!! YAY!!**

**Ahem. Okay. Back to business.**

**Next, updating might be megahard for me in the near future…comp/internet problemos, sorry. **

**All right; on with it!**

* * *

MPOV

_What's with Bella?_

Bella was acting really strange. She was uncharacteristically quiet, and every time one of us said her name she jumped, answered quickly, and clammed up again. She didn't speak unless spoken to and when she _did_ talk she didn't look you in the eye…she just looked down at her hands. She always seemed anxious, and her senses seemed to be on high alert, for she jumped at the slightest sound.

It's getting annoying.

BPOV

"Bella?" Mike asked.

"WHAT?!" I screeched. My eyes were wide, I was breathing heavily, and my lips were slightly parted; I probably looked like I was diseased or something. But I can't help it! I'M _FREAKING_ OUT! I'm in love with one of the three guys sitting in this room with me, and I don't even know which one! Holy crap, never heard THAT one before!

But I know, one hundred percent, that I love one of them, how do I know? Exhibit A: Jess and Katie. I haven't done one thing with my new friends since I met them due to the fact that whenever our academic schedules weren't conflicting, our social ones were. Actually, _I_ was just always with Edward, Mike and Jake. Usually they were free. Exhibit B: Angela. Basically the same story as Exhibit A, but Angela's been my best friend since fifth grade and I can't seem to be able to make time for her. And Exhibit C: I fall asleep anxious with an empty feeling in my chest, dream about all three of them (WHICH IS TOTALLY DECEIVING!) and wake up with the same empty feeling. It doesn't feel healed till I'm with the guys, and, when I finally see them, they don't heal the wound. Oh no, they do much more than that. They make me feel like the wound was never there.

Now, before you go all judgmental, saying stuff like, "How does she not know who she's in love with?!" and, "Maybe she's in love with _all_ of them…" and maybe even, "WHORE!" let me plead my case:

The only one of the three of them I've ever spent alone time with is Edward, and that was once. In fact, not only was that once, but it was almost a month ago. (Now, even if Edward _were_ to be the one, that meeting wouldn't hold any bearing anyway. I didn't love any of them THAT early in the game.) Therefore, due to the fact that I _only_ see them all together not including class time, I'm not sure which one is THE one. All I know is that when I see them I feel happy and giddy and light-hearted (except right now, but I'm totally freaking out so it doesn't count) and it's all the evildoing of one of them. But how to figure out which…

JPOV

_Why do we even _have _math class? _I thought while chewing on my pencil, pondering a problem in my textbook. _I mean, I can understand learning how to add and stuff, but after that…honestly, how often are we gonna use trigonometry in life? Exactly._

_Beep!_

My thoughts were interrupted by a text alert.

"Thank GOD," I mumbled, flipping my cell open.

Bella: r u with e & m?

I answered anxiously.

Jacob: yea but I can ditch them easily

Bella: r u sure

Jacob: positive

Bella: then cum 2 my dorm WITHOUT them

_HOLY CRAP!!_

Jacob: ok

I thought about changing, but then almost slapped myself.

I'm not a _girl!_

"See ya losers," I called, making my way to the door.

"See ya man-whore," Edward responded, not moving his eyes from the computer screen he was staring at. Mike didn't even comment. As I started down the hall, I almost laughed at how easy it was to get out of there without drawing attention. _I guess it pays off to be annoying,_ I thought. _Nobody cares when I leave._

I was pondering that – okay, I'll admit, no I wasn't. I was picturing Bella's bed while the two of us went through with certain acts – while I walked to Bella's dorm.

"_Oh, yeah, Jake! Harder…harder…"_ She moaned with pleasure in my fantasy. I smiled. Even in my _daydreams_ the sex was amazing!

I knocked on the door of her room.

"Come in!" he voice sang from inside. I opened the door and walked in. at first I didn't see her, and was confused. But then my eyes, in the act of sweeping the room, reached the very back of the dorm.

Bella was freakin' laying, stomach down, head towards me, ON THE BED. Sure, there was a textbook in front of her, but damn! And her elbows were next to each other, five or six inches of space between them I'd say, and it gave her even _more_ goddamn cleavage than laying down in the first place did! What. The. Fuck. As she straightened up, I saw that she was wearing a fucking ultra low-cut top.

It'd be see-through if I could just –

"Hey Jake."

BPOV

Someone knocked.

"Come in!" I called to my visitor. I didn't look up from my textbook as I heard the person enter. When they didn't say anything, I looked up. _Oh right, I invited Jake._ And sure enough, before me, (well, technically at the very front of my dorm, but whatever,) stood a nearly drooling Jacob. His mouth was slightly open, and his eyes were bulging so far out of his head I was worried they might pop out. _Eww._ They had zeroed in on my chest, which made me _slightly_ uncomfortable. I couldn't help thinking he was having some fantasy, which – from the looks of his shorts – was _hardly_ G-rated. I straightened up.

"Hey Jake," I said pointedly, more out of wanting to get his eyes to look further north on my body than common courtesy.

I think that broke the trance for the most part. At least, he looked at my face, which was nice.

"Um," was all he managed.

Then it hit me that I should be nervous. I was about to take a man who certainly could be my soul mate out, and I wasn't the slightest bit anxious.

_Well, _now_ I am._

"So, um, I wanna…erm…get to know you better," I stuttered, watching his face. The sort of haze that had clouded his eyes cleared.

"Uh-huh…?" was his response. I blushed, then realized how long it had been since I'd done that. These guys, back when I thought we were all friends, had always made me feel so comfortable that my normally ever-present blush hadn't appeared in the longest time.

"Uhm…" I said meekly, "have you ever been bowling?"

JPOV

I scoffed. "Of course. Who _hasn't _been bowling?"

For the record, I've never been within ten feet of a bowling alley in my life.

"Okay. Y'wanna go?" she asked. I noticed that she'd gotten quieter.

But then I noticed something far more important, and I froze.

Great. Now I'm going deaf.

"Wha'?" I responded stupidly.

"You. Me. Bow-ling," she said slowly.

"L-like a _date_?" I stuttered.

"Uhm, no. Like, Bella-wants-to-get-to-know-know-Jake-alone-so-she's-gonna-take-him-bowling. Not exactly a 'date,' per se."

I refused to believe that, but I wouldn't tell her.

"Okay," I accepted eagerly.

(TWO HOURS LATER)

JPOV

"You've never been bowling, have you?" Bella asked.

"Never," I admitted. But she clearly wasn't angry about my fib. I think what gave me away was that I didn't roll the ball down the lane. Oh no. I _hurled_ it down. Twice, it didn't even touch the ground. And the more recent time that happened, (my last turn,) I actually shattered that thing above the pins. Y'know, the thing that's all bright and lit up? Bella had been bent over, arms wrapped around her waist, laughing hysterically when _that_ happened. For comedic affect – I didn't actually care – I muttered, "They needed a new one, anyway…" with mock embarrassment. She'd laughed even harder.

Now we were in her car. (We were kicked out of the bowling alley.)

She chuckled. "It's a little obvious. Did you think I wasn't gonna figure it out that you're worse than Obama? Love the guy, but he can't bowl to save his life."

"I dunno. Just…I dunno." Suddenly her words sank in. _'…Love the guy…'_

SHE COMPARED ME TO SOMEONE SHE _LOVES!_

BPOV

I chuckled, once again picturing Jake chucking the bowling ball down the lane and shattering the seemingly pointless…_thing_ (there's really no other way to describe it) above the pins. GOD was that funny.

"It's a little obvious. Did you think I wasn't gonna figure it out that you're worse than Obama? Love the guy, but he can't bowl to save his life."

"I dunno. Just…I dunno," Jake replied. A not-quite-awkward-but-getting-there silence filled my truck for a few seconds, and then I felt Jake stiffen. _Oh God,_ I thought, recognizing my mistake. Then, as God would have it, I was stopped at a red light. I looked over at Jake. His eyes were wide, a slight smirk playing on his lips, his Adam's apple bobbing on his neck. _Damn, this kid is hor-NAY!_

"Well, I don't _love_ him, exactly," I corrected myself quickly, looking at him pointedly. He wouldn't meet my gaze, but his eyes got a little smaller and his Adam's apple became a little less prominent. "If I knew him, we'd probably be really close friends." Jake nodded, then jerked his head up for a second. "What?" I asked.

"The light," was all he said. I looked ahead again, just as one of the cars behind me honked their horn. The light was green.

"Oh well," I muttered. But it wasn't only about the light. No, it was also because it wasn't Jacob.

One down, two to go.

* * *

**Well, at least I didn't give you another cliffie!! **

**Okey dokey peeps. I have to tell you something.**

**Oh wait...nevermind. **


	20. AN sorry it's not my fault!

**Hola personas (Hello people).**

**First of all, I know I already told you that uploading will be difficult in the near future (aka this weekend.) That holds true, because I've got company, and I can't exactly say "Okay. I'm gonna go up to my room and type for two hours. See ya!" Yeah. If I did that, my dad might shoot me. Six time. **

**But I _DID_ have enough time to type an A/N.**

**And here's the point:**

**Tengo una pregunta (I have a question):**

**Obviously **_**I**_** know who Bella's gonna end up with, but if you all comment enough to change my mind, I might change her soul mate. Soooo…who do YOU want Bella to be in love with? We could go all Twilight and have her end up with Edward, or we could put a twist on things and have her date Mike. I don't like Jake enough to have him end up with the girl he's in love with. Sorry JB fans. He annoys me.**

**So answer!! I need a response!**


	21. Godforsaken Technology

Alrighty

Alrighty. I have returned. cheering and applause from the audience Oh, no, please, you're too kind. bow

**Okay.**

**Wow. I just **_**totally**_** forgot what I was gonna say…**

…**erm, well, type.**

**OH YEAH!! **

**Nope. I lost it.**

**Oh well. Maybe it'll be back by the time I'm done typing the chapter. Which, by the way, is right here:**

BPOV

I collapsed onto my bed.

OH WAIT!! Right, I was just gonna say that the people who were here at my house are now gone, and now you all once again have the right to yell at me if I don't update at a speed that is of your liking. ;-) (Damn…I pretty much just shot myself in the foot there.) Okay. NOW here's the chapter:

BPOV

I collapsed onto my bed. The "date" had gone relatively well, I guess. It was fun, but it was too much like hanging out with Angela for it to be considered a date…by _me_, at least. Jake was probably having a massive erection just remembering it.

Okay, that was mean.

But it's true! Jake and Mike obviously like me (grr). Edward…well I'm not so sure about him. He's still awfully quiet in a not-Mike-ish way when he's around me. He just acts like we're friends, sometimes even acquaintances.

Anyway.

Now that Jake's been checked off the list, there are two people to choose from for my next "date." But before I decide…

Bella: if u 3 one of the guys, who wud it b?

Angela: uhm…bell? Hav u SEEN Edward?!

Bella: rite. k. bye.

Hmm…

MPOV (next day)

_Ding!_

Huh. A text. Maybe I should get that. Then again, that would require movement, something I'm _really_ not in the mood for right now. Or ever. I mean, I'd have to stand up, walk all the way over to the desk, (other side of the room, people!) pick up the phone, and then actually open it, all just so I could use some overrated, piece-of-crap technology that really isn't necessary, never was necessary, and most likely never will be necessary. I mean, what ever happened to sending letters? I don't know who the bastard was who invented the 'cellular telephone,' but I really do resent –

_Ding!_ A reminder, courtesy of none other than my cell.

Alright! GOD! I'll get up!

I shoved myself up off the couch. I staggered slowly over to the desk and picked up my phone. Before opening it, I stumbled back over to the couch I'd been resting on before this hell-bound text made me get up, something I really never want to do. As soon as I threw myself onto the couch (or, rather, fell onto the couch,) again, I realized I could've just lain down on the bed next to the couch.

"Shit!" I muttered aloud. Then, momentarily forgetting why I'd gotten up in the first place, I dropped my cell onto the cushion next to me and closed my eyes.

…All was peaceful and silent, the way the world should always be, and I was beginning to drift off –

_Ding!_

"God dammit!" I picked up the phone and began to open it. "Who could this godforsaken text _possibly_ be from that makes it so important –"

Oh. Well, there's her.

Bella: u alone?

Oh, and not only is it Bella, but she's saying something that's probably supposed to be totally innocent but sounds completely seductive and downright sexy.

?!

Mike: yea. y?

Oh, like I care why she wants to know.

Bella: u wanna go swimming w/ me?

Mike: confused it's September…

Bella: yea, but theres a YMCA right off campus and I really need to go 4 a dip. Wanna cum?

_YES!! _Only more than I've _ever _wanted_ anything _in my_ LIFE!_

Mike: sure

Bella: k. cum 2 my dorm in…15 mins?

Mike: sure cya then.

Bella: yup.

I could've shrieked girlishly and hugged my seventy-year-old math professor and planted a big one on that hot blonde Jake had seen our first day right then and there.

Obviously I didn't, but it's the thought that counts, people! Jeez…

Anyway.

"Bathing suit…" I muttered to myself, scanning the empty dorm for my suitcase. "Where _is_ that bastard? Ah." I saw the corner, poking out from under one of the beds. I made my way over and pulled it out, then unzipped it. I dug through the small pile of crap that took up practically _no_ space in the suitcase until I found my plain black swimming trunks. It didn't take long. I grabbed my striped rugby shirt and quickly changed.

Then I remembered: I can't swim.

"Shit…"

BPOV

I twisted my hair up into an elegant, ballerina-style bun on my head. Then I put down my hand mirror and walked over to the full-length one. _I need to look perfect, _I thought. I could very well be going out with my soul mate in five minutes. I took in my reflection, adjusting everything that needed adjustment and tweaking everything that needed tweaking. Finally, I was pleased.

I wore my hair in a bun on the top of my head, allowing a few strands to hang loose around my face. I was clad in a hot pink bikini with white stripes and a little see-through cover-up type thing that fell to mid-thigh. I had on plain silver flip-flops and no make-up. (Hello? We were going swimming!) I looked good, if I do say so myself. And I do. Bam.

_Knock knock!_

I opened the door.

MPOV

_Knock knock! _I knocked, which you probably figured out. I was only left waiting for a second, and then Bella opened the door.

I felt my jaw drop, but wasn't conscious enough to close my mouth again. Bella. Looked. HOT.

She was wearing a tiny pink and white bikini that hardly covered anything at all, (but still covered _far_ too much…) Over that was a robe-slash-dress thing that was see-through. Her hair was twisted into some sort of elaborate knot on top of her head but she of course left a few strands hanging around her face…FRICKEN SEXY!! Do you have the slightest idea how badly I wanted to jump that girl right then and there?

Didn't think so.

"H-hey, Mike," she stuttered clumsily. Was she nervous, or just surprised by my reaction to her freakin' sexy…sexiness?

"Hey," I mumbled after tearing my eyes away from her body. (I probably wouldn't have if she hadn't looked so uncomfortable...more uncomfortable than nervous. I don't think she liked me staring at her…ahem… 'female assets'.) "Ready to go?"

"Yeah. Just lemme get my bag," she said, disappearing into her dorm and reappearing seconds later, purse in hand. "'Kay. Ready."

_I wonder if there are condoms in that purse…_ No. Those kinds of thoughts are _far_ from allowed, Mike. Silence from you. We are simply going swimming together as friends. I want to get to know her better, and I think she feels the same way.

_Y'know a place where we can get to know each other even better? The bed…lotsa things are revealed when there's nothing to cover you up…_

FRIENDS! THAT'S ALL. _FRIENDS!_

My warring emotions must have been clear on my face, because Bella's expression was worried.

"Mike?" she asked uncertainly.

I shook my head to clear it. "Yeah. Sorry. Let's go," I offered. "Lead the way." She gave me one last skeptical glance before finally deciding to accept my words. Then she stepped out the door, closed it behind her, and began making her way down the hall.

BPOV

As I made my way down the hallway, I couldn't help but picture myself.

And boy, did I look stupid.

Here I was, dressed in nothing but a bikini and a skimpy cover-up, strutting down the hallway of my dorm building. Not only that, though, but I was shaking my hips in a hopefully mesmerizing way and my ass was stuck out at an unnatural angle in an attempt to be sexy. I would've turned around, being the insecure girl that I am, to make sure Mike was following with an awe-struck look in his puppy dog brown eyes, but that would've blown my I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it charade for good.

And I could not afford to blow it. Not now. Not when there was a fifty percent chance that the boy who was (hopefully) following me was the boy I was in love with.

LATER

"Mi-i-ike!" I managed to gasp through my hysterical laughter. "You said you were on the swim team at your high school!" I was laughing so hard my stomach hurt; I was sure I was getting a six-pack.

"Oh, did I say swim team?" Mike asked innocently enough as he clawed desperately at the wall of the side of the pool. "I meant shuffle board team. I was the captain, you know." I laughed even harder. Mike, though his hair was plastered to his face with pool water and he was half-drowning, smiled the brightest smile I've ever seen on him.

And that smile broke my heart. It sent stabs of pain and guilt wrenching through my chest.

Much as I love Mike, his interesting sense of humor, his big brown eyes, his quiet but fun personality, he's not the one.

Which means that Edward is.

Which SUCKS.

Why?

Because, clearly, he's the only one of the guys who's not in love with me.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**DRAMA!**

**Poor Mike. Not only does he not get the girl, but literally NONE of you wanted him and Bella to be together. I guess he's just unloved by everybody. That pitiful boy. Aww, **_**I**_** love you Mike.**

**Okay. Guess what? It took us many chapters and almost as many author's notes, (yeah…sorry 'bout that…) but we finally hit one hundred reviews! WOOO!! Party at my place! I want you all out here in Orange County for the fourth of July, 'kay? We'll dance till we drop!! Woop woop! Who's comin'?**

**R&R or you are SO not invited!! ******


	22. What a Crappy Love Life

Woo

**I know it's been a bajillion and six eternities since I updated. Before you yell – I don't like yelling – just know that I'm sorry. hopeful smiley **

**Woo! Yes! Now you all **_**finally**_ **know who she's in love with (though it was probably painfully obvious). But…there's still a big problemo on our hands: Bella doesn't know Edward loves her; Edward doesn't know Bella loves him. **

…

**Okay. I know you really don't care about my author's notes, and most of you probably aren't even reading this…it's kinda like talking to myself, y'know?**

**Hi me! Wassuuuup? **

**Okay. I'm done conversing with myself.**

**Wait one more thing to myself, I'm sorry: you look awesome today!**

**Okay. Now I'm **_**really**_** done. Promise. And I'll prove it, too…**

**Here's the chapter!! (See? I proved it! Oh crap! Oh well…while we're still talking, just let me apologize in advance for any spelling/grammar errors. I am rocking the hell out to my new Tokio Hotel CD, which I am muy obsessed with. Oh, and sorry the A/Ns are becoming novellas.):**

EPOV

I. Am. Pissed.

_Why_ had Jake bragged to me about going bowling alone with Bella? _Why_ had Mike boasted about going swimming alone with Bella? _Why _haven't_ I _done anything since the beginning of the year that was just me alone with Bella? Hmm? What's that? You don't know? Yeah, well ME NEITHER!

The only good thing about my life right now is that Jake and Mike aren't in our dorm with me…those two would've driven me MAD…

Oh my God. What if Bella hasn't asked to do anything with me because I try not to make how madly in love with her I am obvious? What if, because Mike and Jake aren't afraid to wear their hearts on their sleeves, she feels more comfortable with them; she thinks they're more honest than I am? She probably thinks, because they don't try to hide anything, that I'm just a lying jerk who's closed and reserved and doesn't let anyone in.

Oh my God! She probably _knows_ I'm in love with her! She probably _knows_ I've always loved her, and she thinks that, since I try to hide it, I try to hide ALL my feelings! Crap. Crap crap crap crap kuh-RAP!

Damn. **Wow. This boy is MUY profane.**

My love life SUCKS.

I have to show her how much she means to me. I need to let her know that she's my everything, my world, my life now. She needs to know. She _deserves_ to know.

_Buzz!_

Way to interrupt my big magical epiphany moment, ya stupid phone.

--sigh--

I took it out of my pocket.

"You cannot be serious," I said aloud, a small smile on my lips. This girl has fucking incredible timing.

Bella: whats up?

Edward: nm u

Bella: same. sigh I'm bored

Edward: me 2

Bella: and hungry

Edward: haha nice combo

Bella: thx ;-) u wanna get sum dinner?

I think my heart stopped.

I have never experienced the sensation I just went through prior to this moment. My breath caught and my eyes rolled slightly back in my head. **Horny Edward! **Though the dorm was silent, everything seemed muted and distant…like someone had stuffed cotton in my ears.

BPOV

He's not answering!

He'll probably just text me back saying "gotta go" or "I have plans" or maybe just flat-out "NO."

Oh my God. What if he's not gonna agree 'cause he thinks I like Jake or Mike? What if he thinks I took the two of them out 'cause I like BOTH of them? Dammit, now he thinks I'm a whore. I'm not a whore! Swear to God! I just…didn't know which of the three guys I hang out with 24/7 is the one I'm in love with. Well, _now_ I do, but still. NOT A WHORE!

Oh my God! He probably _knows_ I'm in love with him! He probably knew before _I_ did! He knew the whole time I was head-over-heals, and he was just trying to keep us friends! So now _I'm_ the one madly in love with someone who doesn't love me back, instead of the other way around.

Damn.

My love life SUCKS.

I need to tell him how much he means to me. I need to show him that he's all I think about now, and I never want to think about anyone else again. He needs to know how I feel. I can't keep these emotions inside. I _have_ to tell him. He needs to know. He deserves to know.

_Buzz!_

Edward: sure.

Well. That was a whole lot of worrying over NOTHING.

--deep breath--

But there's still the tiny issue of telling him. But I'm gonna do it.

Tonight.

**I know. I'm a bitch. I don't update in like…how many years? Like, eight now? And when I finally do I give you the shortest chappie in the history of short chappies AND a cliffy (sorta)! Go ahead…virtually slap me. You and I BOTH know you want to. hangs head in (mock) shame **


	23. SUPER IMPORTANT A N YOU MUST READ

Okay

**Okay.**

**Sorry to disappoint you guys with a supershort (one word) chapter and then put up an Author's Note the next day, but I rrreeeaaallllllyyy need to know something. I'm in the midst of typing the next chapter, (THEIR DATE!!) and I realized it was way important-e for both of them. Soooooo…do you guys want a really long chappie (which would be slightly repetitive…okay, REALLY repetitive) that would take me a while to type, OR do you want me to do the chapter twice; once in EPOV and once in BPOV? I NEED RESPONSE BEFORE I CONTINUE!! **

**And, just to let you know, if you pick the "really long chapter with both POVs" option, there's a **_**slight**_** chance…that…thechapterwon'tbeupforthreeweeks. I'm kinda…going to Florida for two weeks. I'm leaving Friday. If you guys pick the second choice, I can probably get one version of the chapter up before I leave. See, I can't work while I'm in Florida, cuz I'm not going with my family, I'm going with my friend and HER family, so I dunno what's gonna be up with computers and such.**

**Last thing: if you pick the second option, I need to know who's POV you want first, too. I already know who's gonna say "I love you" first, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna tell you. You gotta read! So just tell me who's POV you want before I leave.**

_**I HOPE YOU REALIZE THAT IF NO ONE RESPONDS TO THIS YOU WILL NOT GET A CHAPTER FOR NEARLY A MONTH. I **_**NEED**_**YOUR OPINIONS. TALK TO ME!!**_


	24. The Moment of Truth BPOV

WOOOOOO

**WOOOOOO! Just let me tell you that WE HAVE OFFICIALLY FINISHED THE NOTEBOOKS! Now the chapters will probably be even crappier since I'm writing them on the spot! Are you excited?! I know **_**I**_** am!**

**And your choice was clearly two versions of the chapter, one BPOV and one EPOV. Duh. I think we **_**all**_** knew that's what it would be. But…your choice of WHOSE POV was…drum roll please…BELLA (of course only two of you said that, but that's okay! I decided to put the chapter up anyway. I'm feeling nice)!! WOO! Let's have a round of applause for Isabella Marie Swan! Does she like pina coladas and being caught in the rain? Hell no! Here's the chapter!**

BPOV

Bella: k. what do u wanna get?

Edward: uhm…idk whatever works 4 u

Bella: ok…that duznt help lol

Edward: sheepish smile

Dammit! Does he _have_ to ALWAYS be adorable?! Even over texting?! Lordie!

Bella: oo! Theres this really good new Japanese place like 5 mins off campus

Edward: sure. that'll work.

Bella: do u wanna drive or shud I?

Edward: I will

Bella: ok. U wanna meet me in front of my dorm in 20 mins?

Edward: sure

I closed my phone, then almost slapped myself. I just gave myself twenty minutes to prepare for the date of my life. _IDIOT!_

Okay, deep breaths Bella. We can do this.

I looked in the mirror, fiddling anxiously with my midnight blue, strapless dress. It was a nice, flowing, silky material that swished around my knees when I walked. The torso was adorned with silver sequins, which were obvious but scattered. I bit my lip nervously as I clicked the heels of my silver ballet flats together Dorothy style. I glanced at the clock on my end table. _Six minutes._ Well, technically two minutes, but I was gonna be a little late. Tacky? Yes. Necessary? YES_._ Why? Cuz I need to listen to my chill music…Tokio Hotel. **I couldn't help it! I HAD to put them in! **I know, some of they're songs aren't exactly "chill"-ish, but they relax me. It's my guilty pleasure! I opened iTunes and looked through their album.

What song, what song…? "Sacred"? No, I'll probably start crying. "Scream"? No, that'll just make me jumpy. Ah, "Monsoon". Nice and calming.

For the next four minutes, I sat on the couch with my eyes closed, humming along with Bill Kaulitz and trying desperately to relax. When "Monsoon" ended and "Love is Dead" began playing I sprang up, closed iTunes, and walked out the door.

_I'm ready._

I walked out the door of my dorm building and my heart stopped. There stood Edward, looking _incredible._ He had on a plain white button-down with the top two buttons undone, enabling me to see just a sliver of his gorgeous chest. _(Why didn't I ask _him_ to go swimming?!)_ Below the shirt was a pair of navy blue slacks that really accented his skin and white top beautifully, especially in the moonlight. His hair was its usual bronze disarray, but the strange, almost fluorescent light of twilight made each hair twinkle. He looked amazing. How I didn't know he was the one from the beginning is beyond me. My heart has never skipped the way it just did. And right then I knew: no matter what Edward says, despite the fifty-percent chance that he may not love me the way I do him, he will always be my one and only, my love.

"Bella," he said quietly in a breathless tone.

"Hi," was my genius response. I looked down at my flats, attempting to hide the redness on my cheeks.

"Shall we go?" he asked. Okay. That was just about the most adorable thing I've ever heard. He just said, "shall." This guy is inhumanly perfect. Even if he does love me back I don't deserve him. I looked up and smiled a little. I walked over to where he stood and gestured forward with my hand.

"Lead the way," I offered quietly. He began walking and I followed, no more than half a step behind him. I could already see his car, for it was quite close, but the silence that filled the air during the walk was still an awkward one. Well, for me at least. Probably not for Edward, considering he wasn't about to pour his heart out to someone who most likely didn't love him back. When we reached his silver Volvo, he opened the passenger-side door for me, and didn't close it till I was comfortably seated. _I repeat: this man is far too perfect to be human._ That one gesture made my heart ache…I wanted to always have the car door opened for me like that. Each and every day I wanted to have Edward open the door and wait to make sure I was comfortable, then walk around to the driver's side. But that wouldn't happen. And that depressed me.

No, Bella. We are happy now. At least we're getting to spend some time with Edward without Mike and Jake. And we don't want to ruin dinner for Edward by moping around the whole night.

"Bella?" he asked, his tone concerned. I looked over to see that he was already seated. The key was in the ignition and the engine was running. His face showed that right now I was his priority; he was worried about me, and he wanted me to feel better. My heart skipped another beat.

"Yeah, sorry. I was just…thinking," I said quickly. _Yeah, about you._ I shook my head. "Um, it's that way." I pointed in the general direction of the restaurant. He nodded, faced forward, and started off.

At first, the atmosphere was once again awkward. For the first couple minutes, the only words we spoke were him asking, "Right or left?" and me replying, sending us in the correct direction. But, once we were on a long straightaway, he chuckled. I found this strange, considering I didn't find the word "left" at all funny, and that was the last thing that had been spoken.

"What?" I asked, turning so I faced him and furrowing my brow.

He was smiling a small crooked smile. I blinked a few times, having lost my train of thought._ God is he gorgeous._ "Oh, nothing. I was just trying to picture you eating sushi. It's not working. The roll keeps springing out of the grip of your chopsticks." He laughed again.

I raised my eyebrows, smiling a bit myself. "Oh, really? Well I, in fact, am a champion sushi eater," I told him matter-of-factly.

"Are you?" he asked with a smirk. I nodded smugly. It was true. I was actually able to keep the sushi between the ends of my chopsticks most of the time. "Well. I think I smell a challenge."

"You're on," I agreed. "Right there." I pointed to a little restaurant on the right side of the road. The parking lot was small and clearly full, so Edward pulled smoothly into a spot on the side of the road. "Ooo, very nice. He can parallel park. Impressive." He grinned at my remark, dazzling me. Then, suddenly, he hopped out of the car. Before I could face forward again, he was at my side, holding my door open. "Why, thank you, sir," I said jokingly, pinching one end of my dress and holding it up princess-style as I stepped out of the Volvo. He bowed and quietly shut the door behind me.

"My pleasure, ma'am," he said. His voice was muffled, due to the fact that he was looking down. I giggled. He straightened up and held out his arm. "Shall we?" he asked. I smiled at his second use of the word "shall" that evening.

"We shall," I said, taking his arm grandly. I was walking on air as we approached the restaurant. I was nervous – I mean really, who wouldn't be, under the circumstances? – but I was going to have a little contest with Edward, and our arms were linked. We were actually touching, and it had been his idea. The only thing that could make this moment any better would be if we were walking into the restaurant as a couple.

We walked in the door, and were greeted by a woman wearing her hair in the traditional bun-and-chopsticks style and a kimono. "Hello," she greeted us warmly, smiling. I couldn't help but notice that she said this without moving her eyes from Edward. "How many?" _Oh, come on, bitch. There are just two of us, and our fucking arms are linked. Give me a break._

"Oh, just the two of us," I said in a sickeningly sweet voice, tossing in a matching smile. Reluctantly, she looked at me, her smile faltering slightly. She grabbed two menus and led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. She had placed them down and was walking away.

"Um, excuse me, but do you think we could sit there instead?" Edward asked, pointing to a much more private booth next to a window. She turned around, grabbed the menus in a way that would make anyone watching think they were a load of bricks rather than a couple of laminated sheets of paper. She strode over to the table at which Edward had pointed and dramatically put the menus down at the place settings. "Thank you," Edward said, flashing her a quick smile. She grinned back stupidly, then turned and walked away. I noticed her gait was slightly uneven and smiled.

Over my meal of spicy tuna rolls and his of California rolls, we talked about random things that neither of us really cared about. At one point, he asked me what my middle name was. "Marie," I told him. "And you?"

"Anthony," he'd replied. Edward Anthony Cullen. It worked. We discussed things of that sort for God knows how long.

"Hah! See? I _told_ you I'm a champion!" I cried, after I had finished all of my spicy tuna rolls without dropping any. "I didn't drop _one!_"

"Yeah, yeah," Edward said, waving my accomplishment off with his hand. "You can eat sushi. Big deal."

"Oh, sure! You make a big deal about me involuntarily flinging them everywhere, and now it's nothing. Not nice." I crossed my arms and did a baby pout.

"Alright, fine. You win. I honestly didn't think you could do it." He smiled and my heart took wing. _I am _never_ going to get used to his smile, no matter how long I know him,_ I thought. Just then the waitress walked by. Edward waved his hand to get her attention, and then mimed writing something in midair so she would know we were ready for the check. As we waited for her to bring it to us, I heard a light and continuous tapping on the window next to our booth. I looked over to see that it was raining. "Aww, crap," I muttered.

"What?" Edward asked, seeming thoroughly concerned. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I just hate the rain," I explained. Seconds later the check was in the middle of the table. I reached for it, but Edward beat me to it. He snatched it before I was even close.

"Edward, you drove. I can't let you pay," I complained, reaching across the table and trying to grab it from his hand. He froze for a second, but then shook his head slightly, pulling the check closer to him so I couldn't reach it.

"Bella, I'm paying. I don't care what you say," he explained.

"Edward!" I whined. "Come on! I'm _not _letting you pay for the entire dinner! That's ridiculous! I'm at least paying for my dish," I insisted.

"No, Bella. I am paying. I am a gentleman. I would never let the woman pay," he told me.

"Oh, well isn't _that_ sexist!" I retorted.

"Bella…" But he didn't seem to have a comeback. While he was trying to come up with one I grabbed the check out of his hands. I looked down the right side of it, seeing the price of my spicy tuna rolls, and pulled out a twenty. I then put the check back in the middle of the table, but I held onto the twenty.

"Edward, at _least_ let me pay for my own meal. Please." I looked at him, widening my eyes and blinking a few times. His face went completely blank. I saw that somewhere inside he was struggling to resurface, to fight back, so I threw in another, "Please?" in a breathless, totally unfairly girly tone that every girl knows no true gentleman can resist.

He sighed, blowing a gust of air out of his mouth in frustration. It inflated his cheeks, and he looked adorable. He ran his fingers through his hair and slouched slightly in his seat. I saw that I had won.

"Fine," he said in a quiet, clearly unpleased tone. "But next time,I'm treating you." That time my heart didn't just skip one beat. Oh no, it skipped so many I was astonished I didn't have a heart attack. _He said 'next time.' That means there'll be a next time!_

Just then the waitress appeared. I quickly handed her my twenty before Edward could argue. He glanced at the price of his own dish, handed her a twenty as well, and said, "Keep the change." She grabbed the check and walked away, having given up on seducing my Edward. Erm…Edward.

Before I had the chance to realize what was happening, he was at my side. He held his hand out and I took it. He helped me up and didn't release my hand until we reached the Volvo, when he opened my door and once again waited for me to sit. The ride home was spent the same way as the ride to dinner, minus the little bet at the end. All it was was me giving directions and Edward taking them. I realized that it was no longer raining.

He pulled his car onto campus and helped me out the same way he had out of the booth. We were seconds from my dorm. So close, actually, that I could hear someone's boom box playing music through their open window, (not that it was playing quietly; it was really quite loud). The song "Pictures of You" had just begun. I took a deep yet shaky breath. I had to do it. Now or never. And I could _not_ deal with never. I opened my mouth to begin when:

"Bella?" Edward asked, as he began to walk slowly toward my dorm, holding my hand.

"Yes?" I replied quietly, figuring I'd tell him when whatever he wanted to say was done. He took a deep breath.

"Um…okay," he said. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." My breath caught and hope filled me from my toes to my head and beyond. _No, Bella. Don't be hopeful. The more hopeful you are, the easier it is to be crushed._ He was silent, but I wanted him to continue.

"I'm listening," I told him, quieter still. He took another breath. By this time, we were right in front of my dorm building. He turned to face me, taking my right hand – the one he wasn't already holding – in his free hand. He looked into my eyes.

"Bella. Since the day I met you I knew you were different. You weren't throwing yourself all over me like girls at my high school did. They all tried to flirt when I was clearly uninterested. They would ask me out and I would have to come up with excuses not to go, not wanting to crush them completely. But you didn't ask. You didn't flirt. And I liked that. I thought it would be great to have a friend that was a girl without having to worry about her liking me." My spirits fell. "But since then I've gotten to know you." At his 'but' I allowed a bit of hope to grow in me once again. "I've discovered that you're funny, sweet, caring…different. And I liked that, too. I liked it more than I liked the idea of having you as just a friend. And now, though I know you may not feel the way I do, I have to tell you: I never want another girl to be in my life. I want only you, only Bella, all the time. I want to be able to joke and play as we did at dinner tonight, but then come back to our dorms holding your hand and caressing you. I want to know that you are faithful. I want you to know…" (he took a deep breath, looked down, then looked straight into my eyes with a burning intensity), "to know that I am in love with you. Isabella Swan, I am in love with you, and I will never love anyone else. You are my one and only, and I wouldn't have it any other way." I stared at him, deep into his eyes, which were ablaze with a passion I had never seen there before. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks, but didn't want to let go of Edward's hands to wipe them away. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

"Edward," was all I was able to say. And, as the final chorus of "Pictures of You" swelled from one of the windows above us, I leaned forward and kissed him. I kissed him with a fire in my belly and a burning in my throat; a lust. And I did break the bond between our hands, but only to wrap my arms around his neck. He put one hand on the back of my head, pulling it closer to his, and put the other on the small of my back.

As we kissed, I was just barely conscious of the fact that the rain had begun again. It was pelting my head, getting harder and harder until it was positively pouring. I decided that rain was my new favorite weather. Finally we needed air so badly that – though neither of us wanted to – we broke apart. But his mouth never left me. His lips moved to the corner of my mouth. Without taking them from my skin, he whispered in a husky voice, "I love you."

"Me too," I whispered back.

"Say it. Bella, please, I need to hear you say it," he begged.

"I love you, Edward. I will always love you. No one could ever replace you," I told him against his cheek. He sighed in contentment. Then, suddenly, he brought his lips back to mine, and, without breaking the kiss, lifted me into his arms, honeymoon style. His lips never leaving my skin, he carried me somewhere. Due to the fact that my eyes were closed, I had no idea _where_ he took me. Then, to my great disappointment, he put me down. I looked around and realized that we were in front of my dorm room. We had gotten there much too quickly for my taste. He turned me so my back was against my door and his hands were on either side of my head.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with you," he said quietly, his lips moving against mine, his voice thick with passion.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I am in love with you," I said the same way.

"Goodnight love," he whispered, barely audibly. Then he kissed me quickly but incredibly sweetly, ran his fingers from my temple to my jaw, and was gone.

**Okay, all together now: "Awww!" Haha. Okay! They both **_**finally**_** know! Yay! Now what could possibly be wrong with that? Oh yeah…maybe the fact the Jake and Mike don't know and will want to positively de-STROY Edward when they find out! Y'know, no biggie. Just the choice between his newly acquired GF and his life-long best friends. Pshaw! It's nothing!**

**So. Did you love it? Did you hate it? Tell me! I wanna know!!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry I named this A/N so misleadingly, but you and I both know you wouldn't have opened it if I'd named it "Author's Note." Anywayyy...**

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!**

_**WHO **_**missed me?! Haha okay.**

**I had the BEST time in Florida, but none of you care about that. I just wanted to let you all know that "The Moment of Truth – EPOV" (lol, sounds so dramatic) is being written right now at this very moment in time. (Yes, I know that was redundant.) The file in Word is open on my computer, but I wanted to tell you guys that I'm alive. Which I am.**

**Okay, I guess my work here is done. Look for the chapter in the near future! (I'm sick – damn jet lag – so I really have nothing to do but type anyway. You lucky bitches…)**

**(Oh, and please don't hate on me too bad for making you think this was the chapter. Like I said in the beginning, you probably wouldn't have looked if you'd thought it was yet ANOTHER author's note.)**


	26. The Moment of Truth EPOV

EPOV

**Alright, alright, stop YELLING at me!! Good GOD!! The chapter's up!!**

**I'd just like to say I'm sorry for taking so long. I hate it just as much as the next person when a writer takes a year-and-a-half to update. But I _was _on vacation, people, let's keep that in mind.**

**To Justine Cullen Hale – for some reason my computer didn't want me to send you a PM so this is what it would've said: sorry about your near-death experience due to my writing. (Woops…:) I am, however, happy that the chap got you laughing.**

**Anyway, heeeeeere's Eddie!!**

EPOV

I closed my phone, took a deep breath, and collapsed onto the couch.

Never have my emotions been so…so jumbled. I'm ecstatic. I'm nervous. I'm thrilled. I'm indecisive. I'm tired. I'm energetic. I'm hungry. I'm EVERYTHING.

Should I tell Bella tonight? It might be my only chance. I have to. Tonight, over sushi and white rice, I will tell Bella that I am madly in love with her. I will give her the chance to either tear my heart to shreds, or caress it lovingly. And, no matter what happens, Bella will always be my one and only, my love.

I got up and rifled through my closet for something relatively nice. _Do I _own_ anything "relatively nice?" I don't think so._

By the time I had finally decided on an outfit and changed into it, (a plain white button-down and dark blue dress pants,) it was time to meet Bella. I grabbed my phone, slid it into my pocket, and headed out the door.

I glanced once again at my watch, though it couldn't have been more than fifteen seconds since I last checked it. _Where is she? Was she kidding about dinner? Why isn't she here yet? Did I say something wrong? It's already been twenty-two minutes since we agreed on twenty, and – Oh my God._ Just then, Bella walked up.

This girl deserved to be introduced by royal trumpet players. She was wearing a deep blue dress with silver…everything else. Shoes, jewelry, whatever. But the blue was absolutely stunning against her skin tone, especially in the milky light provided by the moon.

"Bella," was all I could say. Or at least, all I was going to attempt to say. _I probably can't form a coherent sentence when I'm looking at her looking like _that.

"Hi," she mumbled with a shy smile. A lovely blush crept up on her cheeks and she looked down at her shoes.

"Shall we go?" I asked. _Dammit! Did I just say "shall?" What the fuck, Edward?_ She nodded and walked up so she was next to me.

"Lead the way," she said in an adorably meek voice, gesturing forward with her hand. I did. We walked in an awkward silence to my Volvo. Well, awkward to me, but I was about to confess my love to a girl who didn't love me back, so maybe it wasn't awkward for her. I opened the passenger-side door for her and let her sit down, not closing it till she was comfortably seated. Then I walked around to the driver's seat and slid the key into the ignition.

"Where do I go?" I asked once the engine was running. When I got no response, I looked over at Bella. She had a torn, almost pained expression on her face, and everything else I'd thought of as important paled next to my need to make her feel better. "Bella?" My tone was anxious.

Her eyes widened for a split second and she said quickly, "Yeah, sorry. I was just…thinking." She shook her head slightly. "Um, it's that way." She pointed straight ahead. I nodded, turned so I was no longer facing her (with great difficulty, I might add) and started off.

The first couple of minutes of the drive were silent other than me asking which direction to go and her answering. And in the silence my anxiety grew. My nervousness escalated until I thought I might just break down right then and there. But, once we were cruising down a long straightaway, the image of Bella trying to eat with chopsticks popped into my head and I just had to laugh.

"What?" she asked, turning her body towards me. I looked over at her to see her furrowing her brow in a positively adorable way.

"Oh, nothing," I said. "I was just trying to picture you eating sushi. It's not working. The roll keeps springing out of the grip of your chopsticks." I laughed again, trying to forget about my goal for tonight. _For now I can just enjoy myself._

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her raise her eyebrows and smile. "Oh really? Well I, in fact, am a champion sushi eater," she told me.

"Are you?" I smirked at her comment. She nodded in a "Read-it-and-weep" kind of way. _She's so cute. _"Well. I think I smell a challenge," I informed her.

"You're on," she agreed. "Right there." It took me a second to understand what she meant by that, but then I realized she was pointing to a little building off the road. I pulled the car into a spot between two others in front of the restaurant, seeing as the parking lot was small and clearly full. "Ooo, very nice. He can parallel park. Impressive." I turned to her and, despite how nervous I was about tonight's mission, grinned. She just had that power; the power to make you happy simply by being around her. She was bubbly and sweet and caring and she just made you want to smile. And that made my heart ache. I wanted to know that whenever I was upset or angry, whether it was tomorrow or thirty years from now, I could go to see my Bella, my love, and she could make it better. I wanted to be able to always count on her for love and happiness, to know that she would always be waiting for me to come home, aware that upon my arrival I would sweep her into a warm embrace and hold her for heaven-knows how long. I wanted to know that this Bella Swan would be mine for an eternity three times over and longer still. And I knew that wouldn't happen.

But before my smile could falter and give me away, I hopped out of the car. I shut the driver's-side door and zipped over to Bella's side. I then held her door open, waiting for her to step out of the Volvo.

"Why, thank you, sir." She stepped out grandly, grinning from ear to ear. She held up one edge of her dress like she was a queen being waited on, which she might as well have been. She looked the part, after all, and in my eyes she was nothing short of royalty. I shut the door behind her and bowed.

"My pleasure, ma'am." I heard her giggle and smiled. I liked knowing that I could amuse her as she did me. I then straightened up. "Shall we?" I asked, aware that I had once again said 'shall,' but not caring this time. Her smile visibly widened. I held out my arm for her to take.

"We shall." She slipped her delicate arm through mine. It felt so good there; so right. Like it was meant to be.

As we made our way to the entrance to the restaurant, I could see that the person we were going to be seated by was female, and didn't look much older than Bella or me. I groaned inwardly. Then, though, it occurred to me that, had the waiter been male, I would have competition, and thanked God.

"Hello," the woman greeted us with an unnecessarily warm smile. "How many?" she asked without moving her eyes from me. _Oh, come on bitch. There are just two of us, and our fucking arms are linked. Give me a break, _I thought icily. _Can I not get a break?_

"Oh, just the two of us," Bella told her in a voice oozing sweetness and charm. My heart nearly stopped. Was…was Bella _jealous?_ But before my spirits could crash through the ceiling, I tamed them. _Maybe she's just annoyed…she's just hungry and wants to get to the table. _The waitress looked at Bella, her smile not quite so large any longer. Then she picked up two menus and led us to a table in the middle of the bustling restaurant.

"Um, excuse me, but do you think we could sit there instead?" I implored, pointing to a booth next to a window that was much more secluded. I wasn't about to be spied on by a waitress while I told Bella I loved her. Kind of a private matter, don't you think? The waitress picked up the menus as though they weighed as much as she did. The act would've made any mime proud. She strode over to the table I'd pointed out and slapped the menus down dramatically. "Thank you," I said, smiling. She grinned back in a very…dippy sort of way and was off.

The evening was fun. We discussed petty matters neither of us cared much about. For example, we shared our middle names. Hers was Marie. Isabella Marie Swan. It was by far the most beautiful combination of words I'd ever heard…like poetry. It would've put Shakespeare to shame.

"Hah! See? I _told_ you I'm a champion!" Bella cried when she'd finished her meal of spicy tuna rolls. "I didn't drop _one!_" I had to smile. She was so proud.

"Yeah, yeah. You can eat sushi. Big deal." I waved my hand in a "who cares?" kind of manner.

"Oh, sure! You make a big deal about me involuntarily flinging them everywhere, and now it's nothing. Not nice," she spat, crossing her arms and sticking out her bottom lip. Her mini-rant was adorable. And the lip was a nice touch.

"Alright, fine. You win. I honestly didn't think you could do it," I told her, smiling. Just then the waitress walked by. I waved my hand, then signaled for the check. I looked back at Bella just in time to see her face fall and hear her mumble, "Aww, crap."

"What? Is something wrong?" I wanted everything to be exactly as Bella wanted it tonight, and clearly something was off.

"Nah, I just hate the rain," she explained. Oh. Well that I can't do anything about. _Good thing she's not from Forks. She has no idea how fortunate she is. I hate the rain too, but only because I've experienced so much of it._ Just then the check was dropped in the middle of our table. Bella began to reach for it, but I snatched it away.

"Edward, you drove. I can't let you pay." She leaned across the table to try and grab the check from me, and that move offered me a very generous view of her chest. I froze for a second, staring, then could've smacked myself. I pulled the check farther from her still, and was disgusted with myself. _How ungentlemanly can you get?_ I thought to myself, sickened.

"Bella, I'm paying. I don't care what you say," I informed her.

"Edward!" she whined. "Come on! I'm _not _letting you pay for the entire dinner! That's ridiculous! I'm at least paying for my dish." _Damn, is this girl stubborn._

"No, Bella. I am paying. I am a gentleman." _Somewhat… _"I would never let the woman pay."

"Oh, well isn't _that_ sexist!" she spat.

"Bella…" I was going to continue arguing, but I didn't want Bella to think I was some sexist man who thought all men were stronger than women and such. _But I can't let her pay…_

_Too late._

She snatched the check from my hands, looked at it, and pulled out a twenty. She put the check back on the table but held onto the bill.

"Edward, at _least_ let me pay for my own meal. Please." She widened her eyes and stared at me. All thoughts were completely extinguished and my mind went completely blank. I fought to overcome the power of her stare, but she threw in another "Please?" and had me hooked.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. My straight-back posture crumpled with my defeat and I slouched a bit in my seat. "Fine. But next time, I'm treating you," I warned.

Then the waitress appeared. Bella quickly handed her the twenty, and I handed her a twenty as well. "Keep the change." The waitress walked away without a word.

As soon as she was out of sight I was at Bella's side. I held out my hand to help her up, planning on releasing it once Bella was standing. But then she took it, and it felt so good, so I didn't let go until we reached the Volvo. I once again opened and closed the door for her, then walked around to the driver's side. The drive back to the college was silent except for me asking for directions and Bella giving them. I was too nervous about what was coming up to create playful banter like I had the drive to the restaurant. I pulled the Volvo into the same spot it'd been in before we'd left, then helped Bella out. I took her hand as I had at the restaurant and we started walking very slowly to her dorm, which was already in sight. (And in sound…someone was blasting "Pictures of You" from one of the rooms in Bella's building.)

_I have to do it now,_ I thought. _I'll never have this much courage again._

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes?" she replied quietly, looking down.

I took a deep breath. "Um…okay. There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Alright. Now that I started there's no turning back. _Just tell her, Edward._

"I'm listening," she told me, in an even quieter voice. I took another deep breath. (At this point, we were in front of her dorm.) I took her free hand in mine so I had both of her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Bella," I began. "Since the day I met you I knew you were different. You weren't throwing yourself all over me like girls at my high school did. They all tried to flirt when I was clearly uninterested. They would ask me out and I would have to come up with excuses not to go, not wanting to crush them completely. But you didn't ask. You didn't flirt. And I liked that. I thought it would be great to have a friend that was a girl without having to worry about her liking me." _And look how _that _turned out. I end up liking the one girl who doesn't feel that way about me._ "But since then I've gotten to know you. I've discovered that you're funny, sweet, caring…different. And I liked that, too. I liked it more than I liked the idea of having you as just a friend. And now, though I know you may not feel the way I do, I have to tell you: I never want another girl to be in my life. I want only you, only Bella, all the time. I want to be able to joke and play as we did at dinner tonight, but then come back to our dorms holding your hand and caressing you. I want to know that you are faithful. I want you to know…" I looked down at my shoes, took one last deep breath, and then gazed intensely into Bella's eyes. "to know that I am in love with you. Isabella Swan, I am in love with you, and I will never love anyone else. You are my one and only, and I wouldn't have it any other way." My voice was thick with passion that I'd never heard in it before. There were tears rolling down her cheeks, and I didn't know whether to take that as a good sign or a bad one. I would just have to wait for her to respond.

"Edward," was the only verbal response I got. But I didn't need any more than that. For as the final chorus of "Pictures of You" swelled from the window through which it was playing, Bella leaned in and kissed me. And I kissed her back. I kissed her with a fire and a lust I'd never felt before…not ever. Our hands broke apart, but only because she wrapped her arms around my neck. In response to that, I put one of my hands behind her head and one on the small of her back, using both to pull her closer to me. As our kissed deepened, I was aware of the fact that the rain had began again. I decided that rain was my new favorite type of weather. Finally, though neither of us wanted to, the absolute need for oxygen overcame us and our lips broke apart. But I refused to let a little thing like air keep me from Bella and her smooth-as-silk skin. My lips traveled to the corner of her mouth. Without moving them from my skin, I whispered, "I love you."

"Me too," she replied just as quietly.

"Say it," I begged. "Bella, please, I need to hear you say it."

"I love you, Edward. I will always love you. No one could ever replace you," she told me, lips moving against my cheek. It felt positively amazing. I sighed. Then, on an impulse, I brought my lips back to hers and swept her up, honeymoon style, without breaking the kiss. I carried her to her dorm room and put her down. I turned her so her back was to the door. I put my hands on either side of her head and put my lips to hers.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I am in love with you," I whispered huskily against her mouth.

"Edward Anthony Cullen, I am in love with you," she replied in the same tone as me.

"Goodnight love," I whispered. Then I gave her a short but sweet kiss, brushed my fingers from her temple to her chin, and left.

**Sooooo…you like? You hate? TELL ME!!**


	27. Contemplating

EPOV Sorry. I know I've been taking forever to upload. I really am sorry. I hate it when authors do that. I've just had a lot on my plate recently. (I hate that expression… "a lot on my plate." What plate?) Anyway, here ya go!

EPOV

I am with Bella. Bella and I are together. Me plus Bella equals COUPLE.

Nothing.

My brain has yet to respond to the fact that Bella Swan is my girlfriend. GIRLFRIEND!!

Nope. Still nothing. Wow.

Then again, it's been mere minutes since I left her in the hallway outside her room. Now I'm here, sitting on my bed, trying to be quiet as possible. And about to burst…for many reasons.

The first and most powerful reason is simply tonight. Looking back on what could not have been a more perfect two hours I cannot help but grin. The second and third reasons are tied and, sadly, inching up the line towards the first every second. Those reasons are a) I NEED to tell someone about this! I just had the most fantastic evening of my life…I can't keep it to myself. Unfortunately, that introduces reason b) Jake and Mike CAN NOT find out. They must stay ignorant about my current relationship with Bella for as long as need be, which is basically as long as possible. If either of them were to find out that Bella and I are a couple now, they'd first tell the other one and then flip out. And I mean FLIP OUT. This would not be the first time I'd taken a girl they'd had their eye on, (though this _was_ the first time it had been intentional). But in the past, they'd never been as interested in the girl as they clearly were in Bella, and that makes me the bad guy yet again. And though their anger would be equal in how much it hurt me, Jacob's would be harder to deal with than Mike's. From Mike I'd probably get the cold shoulder and glares; from Jacob I'd get an avalanche of fury. He should really consider anger management counseling.

Dammit. First I complain about a crappy love life, now I finally get the girl and the REST of my life sucks. ?!

BPOV

_Edward loves me. Edward loves me. Edward loves me._

I'm totally prepared to keep thinking it until it makes the slightest amount of sense to my totally jumbled brain.

_Edward loves me. Edward loves me. Edward loves me._

Then again, I was sorta counting on it NOT TAKING THIS LONG.

But I can't help that…it's so confusing. How can a man as inhumanly perfect – inside _and_ out; how often do you get _that?_ – as Edward Cullen love ME? Plain, brown-haired, brown-eyed, klutzy, blushing Bella Swan? I mean, what could he possibly see in me that was so big that it made all my very many faults seem insignificant? Will someone PLEASE enlighten me here?!

Or maybe he doesn't love me at all. Maybe he's just using me. Yes, yes that has to be it. Not that I can think of a reason that would make using someone for personal gain okay in Edward's book…he's just too good for that.

Unless…

Unless it's not _personal_ gain. Unless someone asked – no, BEGGED – Edward to do this because, somehow, in some way, it would help _them_. And Edward simply could not turn down the opportunity to help another.

But…

But would he really hurt me so badly, cut me so deeply, just to help another person? Would he be so cruel as to allow the alcoholic to taste the rare, aged wine and then snatch it away for the benefit of someone else? I had to believe he wouldn't. I NEEDED to believe he wouldn't…I couldn't bare to think about that.

Edward loves me. Edward loves me…

I was just going to have to deal with the fact that I'm unable to comprehend such a far-fetched concept and enjoy it while it lasts. He probably won't love me long…I'm your average Plain Jane, as earlier discussed.

--sigh--

At least he wants me for now.

JPOV

I sleep like a rock.

Really, I do. I practically AM a freakin' rock when I'm asleep. I fall asleep like _that,_ I don't snore, I don't move…really, the only un-rock-like characteristic I have while I'm sleeping is that I breathe.

But tonight, for whatever reason, I hadn't fallen right asleep.

Which was why I was still awake when little Eddie crept into the room, shutting the door as quietly as humanly possible and slipping silent as a ghost over to his bed.

Now normally, I wouldn't've thought twice about this. Woulda thought, _Who cares if Edward gets in a little late? _I_ certainly don't._ And that's how it would've gone over…if he'd laid down and gone to sleep.

But he didn't.

He just sat at the edge of the bed, jumping at the slightest sound, eyes darting around the room. At the same time, though, he seemed deep in thought. Reminded me a lot of Bella's behavior the past few days.

So I was intrigued.

And because I was intrigued, I didn't just roll over and try to fall asleep. I kept my breathing as even as possible, squinted my eyes so they were almost – but not quite – closed, and watched…

…and watched…and watched…

And watched.

_I could not have a more boring roommate! He seems totally stressed, I stay awake to spy on him, and then he doesn't _do_ anything! Completely inconvenient for me, I mean really. Boring._

It's probably nothing. He was probably out at the library all night studying for some test we have tomorrow and he was worried he didn't cram enough. Shameful, Eddie, leaving studying to the last minute like this. Tsk, tsk.

But despite how much I wanted to believe this, I couldn't help but think that something was up…something serious. After watching Edward for another minute or so I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, rolled over, and fell into an uneasy sleep.

EPOV

I wonder if I should wallow. Is wallowing acceptable in this situation? Guy gets the girl of his dreams, but telling his only close friends will destroy the relationship they'd had for an uncountable amount of years?

_Yeah, didn't think so._

--sigh--

Just then, the weirdest thing happened. Jacob, in his sleep, sighed and rolled over. Now I know I probably sound like an imbecile, saying that's "the weirdest thing," but for Jacob it is. Awake, Jake has the intelligence of a rock, and asleep he takes on all of a rock's other qualities; lack of movement, lack of noise…the lot of it.

Clearly, he wasn't asleep. Or rather, hadn't been. Knowing him, he was already out by now…he could pretty much fall asleep at will. But Jake's sleeping patterns aren't important at the moment. What's important is finding out how long he'd been awake; how much he knew, or assumed he knew, at least. Clearly I had no hope of finding anything out at the moment…I was just going to have to wait till morning.

Without changing out of my "relatively nice" clothes, I laid down on my bed. I stared at the ceiling for what seemed like an eternity, but sometime before forever was up, I drifted off.

APOV **it's ALICE!**

I have a real knack for predicting things.

I almost always bet right in sports events, I can usually tell who's covering my eyes and saying, "guess who," and I'm pretty good at guessing how relationships are going to turn out.

I knew Edward and Bella were gonna fall hard for each other since I'd seen them in the courtyard so long ago. Since then I'd sorta been…following Eddie around. Don't judge yet, though! Let me plead my case.

Edward has never been a big guy for romance. Girls fell all over him, but he always preferred hanging with Jake and Mike. Though this made no sense to me, I accepted it. I accepted my little Edward.

But seeing the way he looked at Bella that day at lunch had excited me beyond belief. Because though I accepted my brother for who he was, he hadn't had a girlfriend since Lauren. And they'd broken up at the beginning of his junior year. Long time to be single. So, seeing how he was clearly interested in Bella, I watched him. I watched the two of them interact. Don't ask how…a true magician never reveals her tricks. But it had become obvious that he was clearly feeling more than a crush at this point.

And that was why I simply _had_ to take advantage of the opportunity to set the mood for them, post-date. I went around asking little girl freshies where their rooms were, found one whose room was near Bella's, became friends with her, and went to her room earlier tonight. I brought along a boom box and a CD that just happened to have the very sweet and romantic song "Pictures of You" on it, and when I saw them return, I all but destroyed my eardrums blasting it.

But it was totally worth it.

Of course, I couldn't _hear_ what they were saying, but judging by their enthusiastic closing to the night they were together now.

All in a sister's day's work.

**Yay! Done! And I know you guys said to keep the POVs E, B, J, and M, but I didn't know what else to put in this chapter. Sorry. Anyway, R&R.**


End file.
